Gatomon's trip 2
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon arrives at suzie but she becomes curious about something again. She isn't curious about those things humans can answer, she decides to find out herself.
1. Punishments and diets

Okay guys this one is kinda like a sequel but it's actually different from _gatomon's trip_. Gatomon's going to tell the story but to make sense I'm going to tell it first then she gets to. But let's get on with the story!

Ch.1 Punishment and Diets

Tai and kari were out and mom was out getting grocery. She hid the controllers to the Ps3, she thought that it was going over the limit that gatomon and agumon's eyes would turn red. Agu and gatomon was content it's been 3 weeks and agumon started to miss the Ps3. The day for mom to give it back was today.

He was getting desperate, then he spotted his sister, coming from the room that patamon and gatomon slept in. The 2 siblings liked the room but they wanted to stay close to their partners, besides there was no bathroom. So he greeted her and asked her of a favor. "Hey gatomon, How does your day go?" "Fine." "Can you do me a favor?" "Uuuuh okay. What is it?" "Could you help me see if the Ps3 controllers are in the cabinent?"

"No way! I don't want to get in trouble." "Don't worry it won't take long. If we do get caught you won't be a part of the rap." agumon smiled. Gatomon sighed and agreed. They walked to the kitchen and climbed to the counter. Agumon picked gatomon up, holding her at her bottom. Gatomon opened the door and began to scan the shelfes. "Hhhhm. Ooooh I found something!" gatomon spotted.

She began to reach for it, then she remembered something that she had to tell agumon. "Uuuum agumon. I forgot to tell you something. You pro-

_Pweeeeeffrrrt!_ A fart slipped and went to agumon's face. "I'm kinda gassy. You probably want to wait for mom to give them to you." she said, blushing. "Don't worry about it. Let's just see if we can find those controllers up there." agumon said. Gatomon smiled, seeing she was excused, she resumed. **"Please tell me you didn't ate eggs gatomon. Oh well it's just wind. Harmless gas. This is totatlly worth it. It's so wo-"** _Braaaamp!_

"Oops sorry. I wasn't paying attention and it erupted." she giggled. "Please tell me you didn't eat eggs, gatomon..." agumon hoped. "So do you really want these controllers?" "It's been 3 weeks and my patience is getting weak." agumon said, thinking about it. _Bruuuump! _**"Wow, how many farts is just gonna escape like that? Or is this bad luck? Their drying my eyes out!" **he thought. "Gatomon, may I ask you what have you ate after breakfast?" "Sweet potatoes."

"Is that what's been making you gassy these past days?" he asked. "No. I haven't aten a lot of sweet potatoes!" she lied. _"Braaaaaamp! PFFFRRRRRRRRRT!"_ "Well that's not what your tummy says." agumon mocked. "Oh shut up! Hey I found a controller!" she said.

Agumon grinned with delight as gatomon reached for it. "Almost got it........" "Guys I'm back!" they heard. Agumon quickly dropped gatomon, dropping to the floor. "Mom!" the 2 relised. "Gatomon, what are you doing?" mom noticed.  
"Nothing." gatomon said. "Don't blame gatomon, mom. I was trying to see where was the Ps3 controllers were and I asked gatomon if she could help." agumon said. "Well here it is right here!" mom said, pulling it out. Agumon glowed with delight and went to take the controller. He was going to take it but mom pulled it back.

"But first you have to do kari's and tai's chores for trying to look for it." mom said. "What?! But I just did my chores." "Yeah but since you used gatomon to look for it, it's double. If you don't do it, I'll keep longer." agumon moaned. "Well at least you help made my tummy stop gurgling, agumon. Thanks for excusing me!" gatomon said, patting him on the head.

"Well at least it wasn't eggs." agumon said, shuddering from that scene. "Wait up gatomon. I've noticed something about you." mom said. Gatomon was walking out but she stopped and sweatdropped. **"Please don't be about my weight! Please, Please! I don't wanna go on a diet! I don't get any sweets!" **Mom told her to come back so she did and mom put her hand on her tummy.

"Woah, you seem to be getting a little big. How much you do you weigh?" mom asked. "I don't know." gatomon replied. "Well let's do that right now." mom suggested. "But I don't really want to be-!" "Don't worry it won't take long, come ooon." Mom picked gatomon up and put her on the bathroom scale.

"What?! I've only eaten 12 sweet potatoes and it's that much! There's no way I weigh that much." gatomon protested. "Well I'm putting you on a diet, gatomon. Go outside and run a few miles." mom told. "But I don't wanna run!" gatomon whined. "Either go excercise or I'm taking away the sweet potatoes. I just may give them to biyomon, maybe she wants some....." "Okay! I'll jog a few miles!" gatomon said.

"Well it appears your desires are costing you. They please your wants but gets you so gassy, you even gain a few pounds." agumon teased again. "Shut up! I am not gaining weight from the sweet potatoes and the gas is probably because I've been eating mom's bean salad." gatomon replied, taking off running.

So for the day, everyone was taking it easy. Except those 2 siblings, they were at work. Veemon, was actually reading a book instead of playing a game, patamon, was watching the movie and the bunny siblings were simply playing with each other. Suzie wanted gatomon to come back, she liked to baby her in a relaxing way.

Renamon,gulimon, and impmon also wondered where she was. They missed her too, even Impmon. Gatomon ran 12 miles, determined to lose that weight. She was catching her breath on a bench. "Shoot. I've ran at least 12 miles and I don't look any thinner. Well perhaps I should lay off the sweet potaotes. Nekomon was right about getting pumped with gas, it comes so fast, I can't even hold it! Maybe it's just how many how eat or something." gatomon sighed.

"Maybe you're eating them too fast." "KYAAAA!" Gatomon shot to the air and landed on her feet like normal cats do but lost her balance and fell back. Gatomon looked to see who it was. "Hi, sorry if I startled you." nekomon greeted. "Oh it's you, nekomon." gatomon welcomed

"Those veggies are making me gain weight. My mom told me to shed it off. I don't think she's right. I know, nekomon expand your wings and pick me up!" gatomon told. "Why?" "To see if I'm really that heavy! If I'm gaining weight, that' means I'm getting heavy! If not, then I'm light as a feather and could skip the excercise." Nekmon sighed and said "okay."

So she expanded her wings and began to pick her up. "Are you ready, gatomon?" Gatomon nodded with a thumbs up. So nekomon begin to lift her, straning really hard. "So.............heavy." nekomon mumbled. Gatomon was 3 feet off the ground and then nekomon couldn't go any higher so she placed gatomon down................................QUICK!

"You sure need to go on a diet, I completly agree with mom." nekomon panted. "Oh come on!" gatomon complained. "Perhaps I can help you, gatomon." nekomon suggested. Gatomon's ears rang to that. "How cool if you were to could help me any way you can think of, nekomon! So what do you got in mind?" gatomon asked. There was a breeze of silence as nekomon just gazed at her.

"I think I'll take those sweet potatoes until you've lost a few pounds." nekomon said. That took gatomon by surprise, she was about to object but she said okay. Then nekomon began to expand her wings. "Wait, nekomon. Uuum I think I'll excercise instead. I don't need you to take the sweet potatoes." "....................Too late, gatomon! You better get them or they're gone!" nekomon grinned, shooting to the sky. "Nekomon! Damn it!" she cursed. She quickly began to run back to her house.

And soon gatomon will be tell this story. But until then, sia nara!


	2. She's gone!

Hello readers of gatomon! I'm back and we shall now start the chapter! Don't you just love delicous humor and............one being humilated?! Forget that let's begin.

Ch.2 She's gone!

It was breakfast time and gatomon didn't wake up yet. She woke up later and smelled the sweet scent of pancakes. "Oh everyone's up! I made pancakes to go with your breakfast!" The kids ran to the table, gatomon stumbled a few times. She walked up to the high chair where she usually jumps up to.

She jumped up but had a little trouble. She couldn't get on the chair, she was kicking her feet just to get up there. "Ugggghhh! Pant pant, uurrrrrrrrh! Urrrrrrreh!" she finally got on to the chair, panting. Everyone just eyed her for a moment. "Whew...........I would like to 2 pancakes please!" gatomon asked.

"Excuse me everyone. I need to pass gas so I'm just going to head to the bathroom with the couch pillow and let it rip." agumon proclaimed. He took the pillow and headed for the bathroom. Of course you really thought he wasn't going in the bathroom to fart politely like that did you? "Heck no." gatomon growled. "I'm sorry gatomon, but you get no pancakes for breakfast." mom said.

"What?! Why?! I want pancakes!" gatomon whined. "Well perhaps the chair is the reason." kari spoke, trying to hide her giggling smile. "But-! But-! What I'm gonna eat then?!" gatomon cried. "Here, take this biscuit with tea!" mom offered. "Ha! This is so hilarious! I should start recording these moments!" agumon chortled.

"Agumon, say one more thing about this and I'm coming after you." gatomon warned. "Really was the weight number was 136 pounds? I believe that what I saw yesterday. Besides I believe you need to lose a few pounds, It could help you in battle." agumon said. Gatomon's ears was steaming, she ran after her brother but she stumbled foward instead of tackling him. "Wow, let me help you out a bit."

He helped her up and she dusted herself off. She whined about her weight and once tried to get on the table but tai was there to give it to he. She mumbled as she ate as her biscuit and drank her tea. "Question guys. Why didn't you stop nekomon from taking all the sweet potatoes?!" gatomon growled.

"Well she didn't take them all. She left 4 them in the refridgerator." mom said. Gatomon dropped down when she was done with her brekfast. "Hey! There's only one in here! Where's the other 3?!" gatomon scanned. Agumon, tai and kari sweatdropped. They quietly slipped from their seats and tried to tip toe out.

"Wait a second..............Agumon! Tai! Kari! Wait a minute!" she commanded. They stopped. _"Do you think she'll notice?" _tai asked. _"Possibly not by chance! I hope not! But if she tried to attack us, let's just back up a few and slip out!" _kari replied.

"Yeah gatomon?" agumon asked. "You guys didn't eat those sweet potatoes did ya?" They responded with "Uuuuuuuuummmm." "Uuuuuuuhhhh......." "Well......................." "Oh never mind. I'll just go walking I suppose. I won't scold you guys if you did as no one touches that last sweet potatoe." she said. She walked past them and left the building.

Nekomon soon found her and helped her out by motivating her to move, even when she got tired. After running 10 miles, gatomon stopped and nekomon did too. "Okay you should have lost some weight by now!" nekomon smiled. "Note to self:Run _from _nekomon when you've gained weight." gatomon thought.  
"Thanks for motivating me, nekomon. But can't you not scare me with a scary face to get me to run, just motivate me by sweets." gatomomn panted.

"Perhaps we should have a small fight to make you lose more weight!" nekomon said, cheerfully. "Wa-wa-wait a minute!!" gatomon panicked. "What a nice idea." they heard. Puppetmon appearing behind nekomon.

"Awww man. I wanted to fight her." nekomon meowed. "What do you want? We're busy! If it's not important then scram!" gatomon rowred. "What? I can't enjoy my time close to some of kitties?" puppetmon said. " The girls didn't like where this was going. "Oh will you scram already? I don't have time for you, I'm busy!" gatomon barked.

"Well if you want to lose weight, let me help you!" he said. He quickly ran towards her and pulled out his hammer. Gatomon saw this and she blocked his attack which was going for her chest but.................she did block it but..........

"WHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.........................."She went flying from puppetmon's swing into the sky. Nekomon and puppetmon stared for a moment, puppetmon began to sweat a lot. **"Oh no........... This is very..............bad. Okay just let's see if I can out of this one."**"Well have a nice day. When gatomon comes back tell her I'm sorry, okay?" puppetmon told. Nekomon raised her paw and a small purple striped orb appeared in her paw. _"Omnious blitz!"_she called. She fired the orb at puppetmon and when it touched him, it blew him up high as a ground mine when touched.

"Gaaaaaah!" he screamed. He fell down in a thin purple mist around him and purple smoke coming off of his head. ".............................what the hell was that....." he pondered. "You monster, you knocked gatomon away! You're going to pay for that by telling kari!" nekomon said. "You can't make me te-" _"Omnious blitz!"_

_Booom! _

* * *

At henry's home, terriermon and lopmon were watching tv. "This show is getting boring, I'm gonna look out henry's window." terriermon said. "Huh why? Well okay but don't break anything." lopmon joked. Terriermon smiled and continued upstairs to look out the window.

"(sigh) I miss gatomon. She was funny and sweet. I wish I could see her again. Not unless she wants to be babysitted again, it may be a while." he said, looking upon the sky.

He was about to head back down but he heard screaming. "Huh? What's that noise? Sounds like someone in trouble." he stated.

He began to walk towards the window but gatomon flew in and landed right on him. "Gaaaah!" he screamed. they flew out the room and terriermon tried to get up but he couldn't. "What in the world is so heavy I can't even get up?!" he said, still trying. "Gatomon scanned what she was on and once she saw the figure, she became surprised.

"Terriermon! It's you! Oh it's nice to see you again!" gatomon said, scooping him up. "wha-gatomon?!" he noticed. "Oh hiya my bunny! It's so sweet that I landed here!" gatomon adored. He smiled seeing that his wish came true. She told him how she got there while they played SSBB. "So you got pretty hard to end up here. It's a long way back, why don't you spend the night here?" "Well it would help me lose weight but I'm not light as a feather to avoid baddies. I will, thanks. So where will I sleep? Oh I rem-Oh no!" gatomon reminsced.

"What's wrong?" "Suzie lives here! That means I'm gonna wear a diaper again!" gatomon cried. Then they heard the door open then close. "Oh man, she's here! Terriermon, tell her why! Tell her I'm not crazy, I don't want to be here! Wait that's not what I want to say, dammit!" gatomon panicked. Terriermon sweatdropped as he watched gatomon freaking out.

"Hey terriermon! Henry is b-! ............Gatomon?" lopmon inquired. "She's sorta got nervous she imagined wearing a diaper." terriermon explained. Lopmon grinned and declared she may have a way for gatomon to calm down, she told terriermon to stand up. Then she gave him a forceful push towards her and the lips touched.

Her eyes began to droop and then unfortunately...............she fainted. "Oh my! Gatomon, are you all right?" lopmon sqealed. "Terriermon................kissed.............me.............." she mumbled. "Hey guys! We're ba-huh? Oh my god, is that gatomon?!" suzie noticed.

The rabbits glanced at each other for a moment and terriermon nodded and explained. "So she just landed through the window? Well that's weird, she can't fly. Oh well she can spend the night here and stay as long as she wants!" suzie said, cheerfully.

She picked up gatomon and left the room. "Terriermon, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" lopmon mocked. "You pushed her towards me! What the heck you mean 'girlfriend'?" terriermon retorted.

* * *

At home kari and the 2nd season gang was hanging out at the park. Kari was getting worried about gatomon. "Guys, you think that something has happened to gatomon?" kari wondered. "Well she should be back." Tk said. "Yeah and-" "Come here you stupid boy!" "Easy please can't I gather some courage to say it to her?" "We've been walking for 2 hours and 59 minutes! Now come on!" "I don't want to!"

This came from a narrow alley that wasn't to far from the park and everyone heard these voices. "Oh yeah_?! Omnious blitz!" BOOOM_! A purple flash came from where the voices came from and 2 figures flew out. One dropped on it's feet and the other one fell flat on it's face.

The purple haze covered their bodies until..... "Nekomon?! What's going on?" mira asked. "And what's puppetmon doing here?" veemon asked. Nekomon draggged puppetmon and let him go in front ogf the gang. "Well while motivating gatomon, an incedent happened. Puppetmon has something to confess." nekomon introduced.

He stood up and the gang listened. "Uuum well I saw her and I'd trying to fight her and then............"

..............................

"You knocked her away?! What the hell were you using, a colossal mallet?!" veemon exclaimed. "It was by accident! I didn't intentionally mean to hit her that hard! Come on everybody can't you give me a break? I'm sorry! Is that enough?" puppetmon asked.

"Well that depends on kari, what she has to say." Everybody waited on kari's decision, her hair didn't grow and her eyes didn't get sharper. "Well......if he said it was by accident okay. Nekomon, go ahead and let him go." she said, peacefully.

Nekomon did as kari said. Puppetmon was about to walk off but a dash snatched him up and went behind an alley nekomon came from. "What the hell is wrong with you, knocked away my kitty?! Where she might be! You better be looking for her or else I'm gonna see if it's "tree sap" is what's under that wood!"

Puppetmon ran from the alley and kari quickly ran back to the group. "Uuuum what happened?" davis asked. "Me and puppetmon made a deal! Come on it's not too late to have a little fun, let's go to the arcade!" kari insisted.

So gang walked and for kari, she wrapped her _long_ her in pony tails. Puppetmon, had to make an effort to find gatomon or he would soon bleed "tree sap".

And that's it! In the next one gatomon will tell the story! My computer has a virus so gatomon will try to get on the internet when she can, see ya!


	3. Title ideas?

What it be everybody! I'm here to tell this story so let's get it going!

Ch.3 Title Ideas?

When I woke up I was tired so I didn't take a full look around the room so I fell asleep. Then when I woke up in the morning I then realized where I was, in the baby room. "Dammit." I cursed.  
"Good morning, gatomon! I got you your milk." suzie said, walking in.

She gave it to me and I began to drink it. It was nice and warm......... She then picked me up and dropped me on the couch. "Now let me go get your breakfast." suzie said. After the breakfast she left with her parents and henry.

"Good morning little kitty. Sleep well last night?" lopmon asked. "Oh yeah, I did. Is terriermon up?" "Yeah he's just in the bathroom right now. I'm waiting for him to get out." lopmon said. I smiled and resumed to my position, I had something on my mind. Lopmon just gazed from the stairs. "Whatcha doin?" lopmon asked.

"Thinking about something. Hey go get terriermon I need your opinions." I told her. She said she would after she went to the bathroom. "So want did you want us for? Want us to get you some milk?" lopmon asked. "Nah, I want a orange soda but I need to ask you guys something." They listened closely. "Never mind I'll ask you later. Now go get me an orange soda please!" I asked, holding out my bottle.

The bunnys did look at me like _"WTF?!"_ but lopmon went to get the soda and terriermon, I think he wanted to ask me a question but **I **ran to the bathroom. Of course haven't went there yet and try on checking on my weight.

"Okay 14 miles since so let's take a look." I stepped on the scale and spinned. When it hit the number my ear twitched. "120 pounds?! What the hell?! I ran 4 miles my first day and the second was 12 miles and from the last number that all I've lost?! Piece of sh-!" I had to cut myself off there. I almost punched a crack into the wall.

"Okay perhaps I'll jump a few roofs or something." I sighed. I walked out and felt a light breeze pass my face and ears. I went down stairs in a flash to see what was going on. "Oh gatomon, you're back! I got you your orange soda!" lopmon welcomed. I walked to take my bottle but something didn't seem right. "Hey terriermon, where was lopmon just now?" I asked.

"She was u-oof!" she hit him in the tummy, shutting him up. "I was down here, waiting for you to come back down." she replied. I gazed at her for a moment and I took a seat on the couch and drank my soda.

For the rest of the day we just played video games and watch tv. Of course we did get outside, for fun and safe activity, we jumped roof to roof. Lopmon sticked with me while terriermon went to fly in the sky.

Lopmon was with me but I wanted her to catch me so I ran and jumped high. Of course I got a nice workout but she soon got tired but I didn't really stop. She kept after me until we met up with terriermon.................then they were both chasing me.

Okay time to switch home!

* * *

Okay as you know I had to make puppetmon find gatomon but I didn't count on it. Of course I was worried about her. She was a teen kitty but she didn't have her sword. I didn't know where she could be but I was pretty sure that she was okay. "You're not worried about her? Are you?" agumon asked.

"Well a little. But I kinda feel fine for some reason. Either she can handle herself or I'm cofident she won't get killed permently." I replied. Then a knock came upon the door. "Oh veemon and patamon! Hey boys!" I welcomed. "Hi!" they said.

"So what you came for?" I asked. "We just wanted to hang out at your place, our buddies didn't want to come." veemon said, referring to Tk and davis. I welcomed them in and they sat on the couch. "Hey kari, Tk told me what happened yesterday. Do you think she's okay?" patamon asked.

"Yeah. I just miss her, how she would make everybody laugh." I said. "How she would entertain me somehow." agumon added. "How she tickle me just to get her way or more forceful......" patamon added. "How she pounce on me playfully......" veemon added.

For a moment there was a silence. "Perhaps she being somewhere pampered." patamon said. Then a lightbulb appeared over my head. "Pampered?! Oh my god I think she just may be at suzie's! And I have her number! If the rabbits say she's there, I won't have to worry!" I stated.

So we decided on that. So we called them and it was only the answer machine. "Perhaps their not home." patamon thought. So after a few minutes we called them again. After 3 rings terriermon answered.

"Dammit, gatomon! Why in the world did we have to catch you while you bounced on rooftops! Are you trying to get us tired then killed?! Oh uuuuum hello?" "Uuum hey terriermon this is veemon. How do you do?" "Tired." "Okay so how does your day go?" "Just fine." "Sweet say there has been an incedent involved with gatomon, she went out with one of her friends, nekomon and now she's missing. Is she over there?"

"Uuuuummmm yeah she is!" Veemon nodded which made me happy. "So can we talk to her?" "Oh su- Oh wait a minute she said no." "What do you mean? Is she sick?" "Nah she just doesn't to talk to you. Oh wait she was just kidding." "Hello?" "Gatomon, it's you! Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Is there a reason that you called me?" "Just to make sure you were okay. Kari askes when will you be back home."

"Kari's mom will know! Now I got to take back the microphone! See you guys later!" gatomon said. "What?!" everybody screamed.

* * *

So I had to push their screen out of the way and return to my spotlight. "Hey guys I'm ready for your opinions. About my question....." I told them. "Well let's take it upstairs, at my tea party!" lopmon said. "No! Not the tea party!" terriermon complained.

"Come on terriermon! I haven't been to a tea party since kari was a little kid!" I said, dragging him along. So we had just about everything, tea cups, seats perfectly for us, the table and some oreo cookies. The drinks were soda, so awsome and cute!

"Okay so what's your question?" lopmon asked. "Well I've been thinking what's out there in world....." "Yes.....okay go ahead." terriermon insisted. "What do you think? Would it be a good idea if I traveled the world?" The 2 brother and sister paused. "Well I believe it would be quite an adventure, just be prepared for your desires!" lopmon grinned.

"Really?!" I gleamed_. Brrrrruuump!_ _._ I redden. "Heh heh heh heh heh, got a little too excited there." I giggled, sweatdropping. Soo embarassing.....^^'P "Yeah I think it would be awsome to see the sights of the world, as long your mom knows." lopmon said. "Well that is true, I gotta let my mom know." I stated. "You have a mom?!" lopmon inquired.

"Well sorta, kari is just my digi-friend/parnter but my mom is sorta like me." I told her. "Fair enough. What do you think about gatomon's trip around the world, terriermon?" lopmon asked. "I love it! I belive it would be cool like a flatulent kitty like you to see the sights of the world." I growled at him. "Just kidding about the gassy part!" he grinned, in a joking way.

So we soon or forever we had our tea party then we went to go play video games.

I ran out of ideas so I had to end it right there, but now you know what I'm curious about. Of course I'm gonna leave but I'm gonna spend a few more days hanging out with them. I'm the cute kitty and I dazzle you so you won't have to say anything!^^)


	4. Gatmon's here?

Hey what's up everybody! My blastoff will soon be born and I'll be on my trip! All aboard the the train and those that didn't get on don't worry-eeehhh never mind but this train is ready to speed off!

Ch.4 Gatomon's here?!

Last night for dinner, I was super hungry. So suzie fed me some taco bell burritos. She had to leave for a moment so lopmon had to feed me. If she didn't I would tell suzie, I thought I'd be fine but later that night I had a constant banging tummy ache.

Of course I would tell someone but that be embarrassing if a unintended mistake happened. I after going to sleep for a while I felt a little better. "Huh that's odd. I kinda feel better but I still kinda full....." I muttered. Of course this was gonna be terrible.

"Oh well." _Pfffffrrrrrrrrt! Pruuuuuamp! _I ripped a few but it's a relief!^^; "Ahhhh okay that.........." I then spotted a yellow mist. I quickly opened a window and sorta panicked. I didn't want no body coming in! But I was crazy at the moment, it was 4:16 in the morning. Who would be up at 4:16 in the morning?T.T)

"Well at least the smell is out of the room. .................And now I'm awake. Okay what am I going to do?" I said. I wanted to see what was under my crib. "Okay I found a fan, a video game and......." _Braaamp! _".............the scent of eggs." I said, fanning the gas away.

I crawled out only find what I told you before and I found an ear ring. "Okay what else?" I wondered. So went downstairs to grab me a soda and brought it up to my room. I was getting bored so I made a clone and her in my crib and went to go excersice.

At about 5:34 I was back at home. "Okay let's see what's back here." My clone disappeared and I was looking behind some drawers. "Okay a few quarters............dirt.........and a gamecube disc." _Broooomp! _" I gotta stop eating pounds of taco bell tacos and burritos." I sweatdropped.

"And the game is luigi's I think that was the last one." I said. Then I was going to go get me a drink but the bunnies were standing there. "Kyaaa!" I screamed.

"Oops we came a bit early. Uuum hey, we just wanted to check on you. Or we could say we just couldn't go back to sleep." terriermon smiled. "How long have you guys been there?!" I demanded. "When just a moment after you farted." lopmon answered.

"Why does these embarassing moments always happen to me?!" Then we heard a crash, outside the window. We quiclkly went to look and it was some sorta dark thing in the trash. We figured it must have been an alley cat, looking for food.

Soon it was morning and suzie was feeding me breakfast, delicous apples! She fed me well and I was quite full. "Buuurrrrp! Whew that was some good stuff she fed me." I meowed. I looked for the bunnies and they were coming down the stairs.

"Good morning guys! You 2 aren't tired are you?" I inquired. "Nope! We actually got some nice slumber after we checked on you. I still don't know what was that thing in that garbage can though....." lopmon replied. Then there was a knock at the door. "Terriermon, are you there?"

"Coming!" terriermon said. He went to open the door and the figure was surrounded by light. "So how is it going?" Then my eyes sparkled. "Oh my god, renamon! How are ya?!" I cried. She spinned her head to where I was and smiled. "Oh my god, gatomon! Hi! I haven't seen you in months!" she said, scooping me up then hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" renamon asked. "Well perhaps we can talk about outside. I'm tired of just lazing in the house." gatomon said. "Wait let me go get you somethings in case suzie freaks out when she sees you."

So we were just doing something fun instead, jumping on roofs! ^^D I had a small shirt and soem small sun glasses. We were bouncing on roofs for fun while me and renamon spoke, terriermon and lopmon soared across wth us.

"So you just landed here? That's rather pleasant, to land somewhere soft. So when you're going home?" she asked. "I'm gonna perhaps this friday. Then I'm gonna go on my world wide trip! I'm gonna travel!" I said. "You're going to travel the world? Oh that's nice, good luck with that." renamon smiled.

"So where are you gonna go?" terriermon asked. "Ehhh perhaps france, new york, and places like that." I replied. Then I wanted to show them something just in case I walk in their town. "Woah wait a minute guys, I gotta show you guys something prominent!" I said. Everyone stopped on the roof we landed on.

"Okay what is it?" lopmon said. "It's a jutsu I learned from my ninja book that tsunade sent me and-" "Why hello there! What is she doing here?" We scanned for the voice and it was impmon. "Oh no......." I mumbled.  
"OKay what is it now that you want, impmon?" renamon asked.

"Nothing. I just want to see what this is about. Just maybe to get a good mood in me for what happened, this morning." "What happened?" lopmon asked. "A cloud of rotten eggs hit me in the face, making me lose my balance. Just goin' to see if there was someone excercising or something so I could scare them!"

I began to sweat, but I didn't care and I didn't know he was there but it wasn't like my Last resort secret move, Gas missle. Or what some boys might do or those crazy girls, fart in the victim's face when off guard. That would be evil, for I'm an angel I would never do such thing!^^)

"It's probably one of the garbage cans that you passed up. What is with you and scaring people at the crack of dawn? Well gatomon can you please show us what you wanted before it turns sunset, please. It's getting late." "Okay! It's still me just human so don't be frighten okay?"

They nodded so I made the hand signs. "Alteraation justu!" The light surrounded me and flashed them and once the light was gone: Everybody's eyes intensified, Terriermon just eyed me, Lopmon and renamon began to redden and impmon had a nosebleed.

The diaper and the shirt was tight, the diaper felt like panties and the shirt was nearly showing my boobs. Well not precisely but was kinda like I'm saying "Check my big jugs!" kinda way. "Wow........" renamon commented.

Impmon just stared. "That is impressive." lopmon commented. "That is sweet and so sexy..........." terriermon commented. "Thanks guys. Any other comments or something you like to say?" I asked them.

Everyone blushed. "I...........I'll tell you later." renamon spoke. "So will I." impmon added. "Perhaps tommorw." lopmon suggested. "Nice idea." terriermon commented.

So I altered back and they would tell me what was on their minds in the morning or next day. "Okay open up, gatomon!" suzie said. I was eating dinner, mashed potatoes and another taco. After that she picked me up and patted me on the back a few times. Making me burp loudly. "Woah, maybe I fed you too much. Here let me give you some desert!"

What it was, was golden-sweet potatoe! "Mew!" I meowed. I bounced in her arms and kissed her on the side of her face and skipped happily with my sweet potatoe. "Sweet I get reward for all the weight I lost!" I cheered.

"Congratulations,gatomon!" lopmon smiled. "You was at the door wasn't you?" "Well yeah but I left after you almost cursed out our scale. But forget about that, when are you gonna start your trip?" she asked.  
"Ehhhhh tomorrow. I gonna have my last gas emissions and then be on my adventure for the world!" I said, munching on my sweet potatoe.

And the adventure starts tomorrow on the next chapter of _Gatomon's trip 2!_ See ya!


	5. I'm off!

Gatomon here! My trip starts today and the funnniest things will happen! So here we go!Enjoy!

Ch.6 I'm off!

"You're ready to go, gatomon? Okay then, I'm glad that you stayed here for a while. Please come back for a longer time next time okay?" suzie smiled. I nodded. She soon walked away. _Pffffrrrrrrt......pffft. _"Man that was too close! Farting is one thing but when I'm nervous to talk to suzie is way an embarassment. Oh well." I sighed.

So I talked to my rabbit friends and renamon appeared, impmon as well. "So what is that you guys wanted to say yesterday?" I asked them. "Uuum beautiful chest. Compared to some of these girls, yours is magnifcent." renamon commented.

"Very attractive indeed. I kinda find your body cute as a human." lopmon commented, blushing. "I agree with the 2 girls." terriermon said. "What renamon said." impmon said, blushing. "Well see you guys later! I'll probably come back when the story doesn't need me to hang out with you guys! Okay renamon let's go." I said.

She picked me up and we vanished.

* * *

We were all going to the mall because we didn't have jobs, even I as a digimon can't get a job not unless I was with Tk. "Has gatomon returned yet?" tentomon asked. "Nah, she's still not back from that hit." kari replied.

"I hope she's all right." nekomon whimpered. "Well she is a tough kitty. She should come back safely." I said. "Yeah that is true. I wonder thought when is she-Gaaah!" In a flash,veemon got sucked in by the ground. "What in the world?" yolie said, shocked.

"Where did he go?!" davis searched. Then nekomon was pulled down! "What's going on?" biyomon said. I got sucked in! "Woaaaah, kyaaaaa!" I screamed. I dropped down in a hollow tunnel and I was sitting by nekomon and veemon. "Patamon, you're here too?! What's going on?" nekomon cried.

Then a girl appeared in front of us. She gave me a kiss, and I guess all of us. I couldn't see her because of the dark but she made a hole in the ground by blowing the ground up and we rised to the skys then we saw who it was. "Gatomon! You're back!" nekomon noticed. Then she said outloud.

"Ask my mom what I'm doing and your questions will be answered." Then she made 2 clones. We all landed safely but the 3 gatomons ran in random directions. One ran foward, and the other 2 to the side, diagonallly.

"Was that gatomon?! Where is she going?" kari asked. I was going to answer but I was distracted by the the gatomons disappearing into her pink creasts. "Gatomon............why would she......?" I pondered. Then I focused on what gatomon said before:"Ask my mom what I'm doing and your questions will be answered."

"Gatomon? Oh she did stop by, not for a while though. She said she had to take a trip somewhere." mom said. "Well when she got here, what did she do and what happened?" agumon asked. "Well first why don't you guys have some cookies, fresh from the oven!" She went to open it, a black smoke greeted her.

"Okay, they are burnt. Well forget the cookies, I'll just give you guys some drinks! So I was just practicing on my cooking......."

_Flashback_

"Okay, I'm getting bored. It's been quiet without digimon around. I wish gatomon was here." I sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer seeing my wish came true. "Hi mom! I'm back!" gatomon greeted.

"Oh gatomon! Thank goodness you're okay!" I said, hugging her. I set her down and asked her if she wanted to eat something and all she said was a sandwich. Then she asked me a question that surprised me.

"Mom, can I travel the world?" I looked at her and replied:"UUuum what for?" "I want to explore parts of the world and look at the sites." "Well I don't think so. Where you gonna sleep? It's awfully dark at night and you're not going to walk around the places that you want go naked are you?"

Gatomon shooked her head and drank her soda. "Well.......I really want to do this, mom. I want to go see what's out there and I'll be back safely. Besides if I can't that means this was a complete waste of people's time reading this."

I thought about it and I sighed. "Well okay but let me prepare you a bit, go get dressed." "Okay mom!" So after getting dressed, I gave her some money. "Okay gatomon, if you can't find a nice place to sleep, pay for a hotel or sneak into one." I instructed. "Got it!" Then she knocked over something and bent over to get it.

_Riiiip!_

"Yeep!" she sqeauled. "Sorry gatomon. Just wanted to play a small joke on ya, probably something that agumon would do. Continue." I said. And she went in the bathroom and I heard a cheer, I guess she was checking her weight and she was doing fine.

Then when she came out she took the money I had for her, gave me a kiss and told me that she loved me and she was on her way.

_End of flashback_

"She went to travel the world?! Why in the world she did that, she won't have a home out there unless she finds mimi." kari sighed. "Well she is a adventurous cat, kari. Even if anyone tried to stop her from going somewhere, she would find some way to escape not unless she knows she'll be punished." mom replied.

Of course we couldn't do anything but what could we do but we were actually fine with it. It means we probably make some laughter.T.T)

* * *

Back to me, gatomon. I was already out of my home state. I was actually running, medium speed. ALL FOURS!XD

I was on my way to america, the first place would be Italy! I had my money secure tight, I didn't really need my tail ring I thought. I will just get stronger on my trip! Of course people glanced at me, a dog got in my way but I slammed his head into a window, I wanted to get out of Japan fast as I could!

Soon I was getting tired of running, so instead wizardmon helped me fly there, by floating me across. To Italy!

And my trip has already started and in the next chapter I'll be in Italy! So see you there!


	6. A castle?

What it be, readers! I'm now in the city of Italy so I'm going to enjoy the sites. So enjoy the fun that you read that I'm gonna tell ya!'^)

Ch.6 A castle?

So there I was in Italy just walking around. I had to talk to them just to get what I wanted but those that thought I was cat, I acted like one. Soon I got hungry and I found this Italian eatery. "Hello Miss, welcome to the Luxury of food palace. What would you like?" the waitress asked.

"Uuuum I'm sorta on a diet so I think I'll get the Pasta Veggie Salad. What's in it?" "Oh it has vegetables with pasta and for a chef's wanting, 2 meatballs. But I don't think you want that one." "Why not?" "Well it is kinda good for a diet but it has a mighty side effect." I became unraveled of my nerves.

"It's so delicous and it will help you lose weight but it will give you excess gas." she told me. "Just how much 'excess gas' are you talking about exactly?" I asked her. "Like you're a balloon. It will fill up slowly but it's like a ton of gas. So you might want to be carefull of how you sit in your seat or your trumpet will constantly sound." she said.

"Ehhhh I'll be fine. Bring it on!" "Yes ma'am!" She took the menu, I know what you guys are thinking but how many times I have not been bloated? When I got it was it had some cucumbers, and other vegetables. Anyways my stomach grew out a little bit. "Well how was it?" the waitress asked. "(burps) Pardon it was awsome! I want another one!" I ordered. "Yes ma'am!" she said, speeding away.

So after that last one I soon left and wanted to explore the sites. "Thanks for the food, I'll probably see you guys later!" I waved. "Please do, have a nice time around Italy!" the waitress called. So I began to walk then I spotted some kids walking by. "Hey look a little pussy!" one boy commented. "She's dressed up weird. Must been tourtured by girls." one said. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away but then the first one grabbed my tail!

"Rowr!" I screamed. _Braaamp! _That one slipped.^^; "Ugh! I think she's a skunk!he coughed. They ran away, I glared at them but he ran away to far for me to throw a rock at him so continued to walk. What could I do, they asked for it. So I had to be petted by kids but I didn't let them claim me not unless I wanted to be.

After being swam in a boat and muffling farts so I could blame it on someone else. (I'm a girl cat, not a human girl!) So after rushing foward with "wind" I then was getting bored and was looking for a hotel I could stay in. I did find one, I took the key quickly and went to the room.

It was nice and it was my very own room! ^^D I unpacked my stuff well don't know what but I put my gloves, and other things I had in my pocket. "Oh such a nice place. I could practically live in here." I said. I was about to watch Tv but there was still sunlight so I went on for my today's adventure.

I was going through some trees, watching my weight excercising! Then out of the blue I found this big castle. "I wonder what's in there?" I thought. I jogged over to see. I knocked on the door. "Uuum hello anyone home?" I asked.

I knocked on the door and it opened. I walked in and it was dark and had grey walls. "Creepy. Well looks like no one's hoo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The floor gave out on me and I landed on something hard, the floor I think.

"Owwww..........." I moaned. I rubbed my backside and tried to see where I was. "All right I told ya my plan would work!" I heard. "It was just a fall through trap, anyone could see that." "Whatever, And let's see who it is."

Then something grabbed my wrists and ankles! "He-Hey! What the heck is going on?!" I cried. Then some lights came on and my eyes flashed to see who it was. The Koopalings! Ludwing von K.,Larry, Roy,Iggy, and Wendy O. Koopa. I looked at what was holding me which was some machanical hands diagonallly, awkward capture.

"Oh look at that we caught a digimon!" Iggy stated. "What the heck is a digimon?" wendy asked. "You're looking at one right there. Gatomon, the kitty that has a eye abilty known as cat's eye hypnotism or in japan cat's eye. She wears golden yellow gloves and golden tail ring so she can be strong. Except this one I don't see the gloves or tail ring." ludwig explained.

"Hey you little monsters, get me down from here! And you really must know about me, except I left those things at a hotel. But please get me down here, I just wanted to see what's in this place." I smiled. "Well if this is a digimon and she's a girl, we're not taking you down! I want some pictures!" larry chortled. Little pervert!!!BZ

"I want these golden thingys! Where are they?!" wendy growled. "Wait, where's your dad?!" I asked them. "None of your business. Now you stay right there, I'm gonna go get a camera!" larry laughed, speeding off. "You guys are going to be in so much trouble, I'm not even going to interfere or be a watcher." ludwig said, walking off.

"Wait, don't go! Why you little beasts! Get these things off of me!" I called. Only ones left in the room now were Iggy, Roy and Wendy. **"This was not going to be good, I'm a mighty girl and I can't let these monsters** **take advantage of me!"** I thought. Then they were just mointering me, Wendy just kept looking at me, seeing what she could steal. Roy, thought what he could do, and Iggy was walking to leave.

Then I got an idea. "Oh Iggy, come here little boy. I got a surprise for you." "What kinda surprise?" "I think we could make a sweet deal. Come back here and I'll tell ya." Iggy turned around, he hesitated but he walked back obidently. "This is getting boring, I'm gonna go get me a camera too!" Roy said, running off. I scoffed and he was right in front of me.

"Now I know you're smart right?" He nodded. "Well how about I told you I give you something special?" I said, sensually. "And what would that be?" "Well it's something I really think you like......" I smiled. "Okay if I did let you go, what's the special surprise?" _Prrrrrrrffffft!_ I began to blush and quickly made an excuse.

"I think my shorts ripped or something. Or it was-" "She just farted! That's gross! That was a fart!" wendy specified. "Shut up you little brat!" I growled. "It's not that! It's something that is especially for you! I'll give you a nice sweet kiss. That is if you let me go.........that is if you don't want it okay." "I'm right on it!" he said, speeding to the controls.

The hands let me go an I dropped to the floor and wendy growled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT GIVING ME YOUR STUFF! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" she screamed. I ran for it but she was heading straight for me so I bounced and.....

_Bump!_ Hearts began to come from the collison. I sorta butt-bumped her and I nailed her on the face so know I was sitting on her forehead.

"Hey get off of me!" she said.

I quickly lean to get up, I had just about enough for today! _Prraaaaauuump! _That one was a ripper, I think. "Ewwwwww! Iggy, she farted in my face!" she shouted. "Oops I'm sorry about that! It slipped!" I giggled nervously.

"When I get up, I'm gonna steal your clothes and I'm telling my older brothers!" I speeded off quickly but she wasn't done, she actually chased after me. "Oh boy, I can't wait to get those pictures!" larry giggled. "Me too!" Roy chuckled. "I'll get you back for that!" "Not unless you can catch me you little brat!" I growled. I ran right through the boys and into a room.

"Uh oh dead end!" I squealed. Suddenely my tummy began to gurgle, they all trapped me! "Now give me something cute, little digimon!" larry chuckled. I left all my things except my clothes at the hotel so I wouldn't be very good in battle right now so I ran for it!

Then after trying open the door they were closing in on me! "Say cheese!" larry said. "That's it! You 3 are so dead now! _Thunder Paw!_" I held my paw down and..............nothing happened. "What out of juice?" wendy asked. I sweatdropped, **I **was so dead! "Come on! Come on!" I said, waiting for the lighting. "Oh no!" I panicked.

Larry began to aim the camera as I spun my back to them. "It's time for that Last resort!" I winked. "Huh?" they blurted.

_BRAAAAAAMP! PFFFFRRRRRRRRRT! PRAAAAAAAAAAAMPFFFFFFRRRRT! _

"Gas Missle!" I meowed. I quickly left the room, it was a quite heavy fog. ^^P "Oh man that's so gross!" wendy whined. "It stinks! Where is she?! I got to see!" larry said. He shot a flame and there was an explosion.

"Man that move is so funny! Diets are effective for things like that! Whew at least I'm not gassy anymore! Perhaps I should leave my diet where it is." I said, running off. When I got out I laughed a lot before someone would saw me. I done my promise with Iggy and he called me his"Pretty Kitty".

I didn't care but at least I don't have to see them again. Or in the next chapter, so I thought.

So that's it! I sorta defeated those koopalings but either I have to meet daddy or I walk my way! Check it out next time on _Gatomon's trip 2_!


	7. Assassin kids

Hey, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Today I got shopping and I think those kids I defeated yesterday I was done with so I think wrong, maybe.

Ch.7 Assassin Kids

Boy what a morning. I woke up peacefully but I heard kids running down the hall. I told them to shut up but they ignored me. I let them be. After get dressed, I began to leave and glanced at the phone. "Kari......I'll call her when I get back from shopping." I said.

So while I was gone the koopa kids were with their dad. "A gatomon cat came in here and attacked you guys?" bowswer asked. "Yeah, dad! Then she farted at us! I think her thunder paw was only a trick! The door was closed and she farted a heavy stinky fog! We couldn't see so I tried to make a light and it blew up in our face, the fart caught on fire and exploded!" larry explained.

"And she was tried to run and I hit me with her butt then she farted in my face when she tried to get up." wendy told. ".................Ludwig, Iggy. What happened? What did you 2 do?" bowser asked. "I didn't have no desires until she said she give me a kiss if I let her go." "And I didn't want to even bother her, I didn't care what they did. It was pointless so I went to watch Tv." ludwig told.

Bowser just gazed the koopa kids. "Look I gotta be on my way. Mario, Luigi and peach is waiting for me. Larry, Wendy,Roy,Iggy, Lemmy, and ludwig. Don't get in trouble and keep your imagination dreams safe. See ya!" bowser said, vanishing from the kids.

The kids stood there for a moment. "I'm gonna get that gold stuff today!" wendy growled,stomping out. "I gotta get some pictures! No pictures, no money!" larry said. "It's just not worth it after yesterday. I quit...." roy said. "I got what I wanted so see you guys." iggy said, dreamly. "You guys are idiots." ludwig said, walking off.

The persistent kids left and larry brought lemmy as back up. I, myself gatomon, started my shopping. They went a long way without being caught. I was just walking around in the town and then I saw some cute clothes! I quickly began to drool at them, they were soooo cool!

Then I realized something in the glass, 3 little heads. One with a bow, silly hair and I think crazy mohawk. I sighed and went on my way. For the whole time I was thinking: "No way it's those kids again!" So I ignored them and decided to go inside.

"Excuse me! How much for that cute shirt in the window?" I asked the lady behind the desk. "It's about 26.99." she responded. I then decided not to buy them and looked for underwear instead. I heard a door slam, which was the lady.

"OOoooh purple ones! I like 'em!" I stated. For the first koopa to try and get me was larry, one with the camera. "I'll get you this time!" he said. He made sure no one was watching him before he came into the store. After picking up my purple undies, I went into the changing room to try them on.

"Oh cool, they fit! Feel fluffy and soft!" I commented. He wasn't far from the door, had his camera in position. Then I came out and his camera snapped! Except I stepped on him before he got a part of me. "Hhhhm. Those look colorless. Green isn't my color, too small......." "You stupid cat! Why'd you stepped on me?!" I heard.

Larry popped up mad. "Oh hi larry! What's up?" "Don't 'Hi larry!' me! You farted at me and made us to come out of the room black!" "Well that is one of my intention moves but if I'm right you set a flare and you got yourselves burned." "Grrrrr whatever! I want pictures of you and no one's gonna stop me from getting them! For you are the kitty I need to get some pictures and if you put on those briefs again, that'll be better! Mua ha ha ha ha! Now stay still little kitty, please! Hee heee hee hee!"

When he was done I paid for my undies and left. So was still left in the store and girls were walking by and look at him, disgustingly. I put my things back in my room and quickly got back to shopping. Then I got hungry again and went to that place again, best diet ever. I had about meals and I was loaded. "Buuuurrrrp! Excuse me, sorry about that." I told the waitress that serves me. "Don't worry about it, that just means to us that you love it! But only the girls can do that b/c they're polite. The men just burp rudely." the waitress said.

"Well I gotta get going, I stay on my diet. You guys have the most delicous things for a diet and they don't add any weight!" I commented. So I then left and went to a empty park. My stomach was bloated but I was full. "Oh jeez I shouldn't have aten so many. But I can just rela-" "Hey rich girl!" I scanned where the voice came from:Wendy.

"Oh it's you! I'm sorry about last time, I was kinda bloated." I giggled. "You already apologized now give me the ring!" she said. "Persistent aren't you? Well I'm not giving you my tail ring." "Fine I'll just have to take it! Get ready!" She ran towards me and then disappeared. I got up of of the bench. Then she was almost close to getting my ring. I leaped away and she pushed me back to the bench. I didn't feel like fighting, I just ate!

Then she lunged towards me and threw me high. This looks like more like a fight than a theft right? I slammed back down. She tried to grab me but I sorta scooted aside, making her land flat on her face. I got up and she was still at it. "I'm gonna get that gold and it will be mine!"

"Well not unless you catch me." I teased. She began to disappear again. Then......_swipe!_"Huh?!" I exclaimed. My tail ring was gone! "Well well, I win! Looks like I told you so I would take my ring!" I said. "No way! I'm not letting you have it!" I said, running forward. I then tripped as an average eruption of gas erupted. "Heee hee ho ho looks like your nothing but gas! Kiss your ring goodbye!" she said. "Well I got one last move left. It's luminous paw or nothing." **"Wait a minute,I've been light as a feather. I'm just filled with gas, so just maybe I got an advatage!"**

I got up and butt bumped her at the face and stole my ring back. I kinda hit her hard so we were flying. "Now here's a new move. _Springing Gust!"_ I meowed. _Pbbuurrrrrrt! Pfffffrrrrrt! Braaaaamp! Poot! _"Uuugh! Not again!" she said, fanning the sulfur mist.

I landed on my bottom too but I quickly got up. I put my paws on my knees as I was making the last impulse. "And now for the last move for today..........Gaaassss Missile!" I meowed! Her eyes enlarged.

_PRAAAAAAAAUUURRRMP! BRAMP! PRRRRRRRRRUUT! PHOOOOAAAAAAAMP!_

The fart wave (a.k.a. gas missle) made her fly back a little as she was now in the fog. "Uggghhh! Groosssss! What kind of girl are you to fart like that?!" she asked. "A smart and cute one. But come on you gotta admit that is cool and cute!" I giggled. "That was disgusting! What do you eat?! Please don't go on a diet! It smells awful!" she said. She the gigantic fog disappeared and so was I, purring from relief and laughing how my opponent's comments.

"Okay I'm gonna get her this time." the little pervert was back. It was getting late and I found lots of underwear to try but I couldn't hold them all. So the ones I don't want I'm gonna send them home. He tried to take a picture but Lemmy, the cute little guy, got in the way Larry lost his camera. So I got home Gas-Free and I purred as my tummy was nice and empty.

And that's the end of this place. And for this time, I'm letting you have a decision! That's right, you there reading this! Should I stay or continue my journey? If you want me to leave those brats and maybe come back later, say where and I'll zip to that state. It's gotta be in the U.S. and not over water, I am a cat. Buh-Bye!^^P


	8. Oh god!

What's up ppl! I know I let you pick a place but too late, I already thought of one. Hollywood! Or warner brothers studio so I'm taking my leave today! But on my way I got into a little trouble and actually found something weird and familiar.

Ch.8 Oh god!

I woke up in my new purple undies this morning as I looked at the window. Man I like sharing a few details. "(yawn) Oh it feels so good just to sleep in my own room. Those stupid kids are so funny." I said. I slipped out a bed I was still sleepy, not when I walked out side my room on a small patio.

"Wow it's sunny this morning. I think I'm gonna get room service to bring me breakfast." I yawned. Then I began to get the phone. "Kari! I haven't called her yet! I hope she isn't worried!" I panicked.

* * *

I was up didn't know what I was going to do for the day. "Mom, you think gatomon's safe?" I asked. "Of course kari. She's pretty not a little girl anymore, like you. But she'll call you, she's just probably enjoying so much of Italy she forgot!" mom said. "Yeah, it shouldn't be long when she calls." agumon said.

Then the phone rang, I went to get it. "Hello?" "......Uuum hi kari! How's you day going?" "Gatomon! You little-! You had me worried about you!" "I'm sorry! I know I didn't call because on the first day there was so much things to look at! And I've been dealing with some little dragons! The koopalings, those koopa kids." "You found the koopalings, bowser's kids?! Oh my god, were they cute?" "Some of them were monsters! One I gave a kiss to, one I passed him up. He tried to take a picture of me and I didn't say yes. And that girl wendy, she tried to go after my tail ring. But I stopped that by.............gassing her." she said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" "Well can you keep a secret, kari?" "Yes! Now tell me." I said, walking into my room for privacy. "Well I was trying to get my ring back and I got a veggie pasta salad and......

...........

After I listened, I then dropped the phone and began to laugh at this. "Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha heee hee hee hee hee haa haa ha!" I chortled. "Kari, that's not funny!" "Okay okay, but why isn't it? That's rather a smart cute idea! It appears your little stomach is good for something. Or I should say the diet?" I said. "Well it is kinda the diet that's bee- Hey this is not funny! This is humiliating kari!"

"Well what's humiliating about a brainy kitty using gas to attack her enemies? Just like Eithmableura. Except you're a kitty." "Well now that you mention it, I kinda feel less embarrassed about it. But don't tell anyone!" "Oookay then, where ya going next?" "Well I gotta go, room service is here! But remember not tell!" "Oh yeah, what will you do if I do?" "I can come over there and read your diary to Tk and davis."

"Okay! Okay! I won't tell anyone! But call me again today when you can okay!" I hanged up as I went to eat breakfast.

* * *

I went to answer the door. "Room service for gatomon. 4 pieces of bacon, 2 cinnamon rolls, pancakes and a grape soda." said the lady. I took it and was gonna close the door. But she asked for tip."Sorry but I'm outta tips." "I walked here with a tray full of your food so I want a tip." "I'm sorry but I can't spare a tip."

Then she began to whine so I quickly just closed the door. I finished my breakfast and I packed up my stuff, on the road again time! I was leaving the hotel and when I wouldn't see them again I did-the Koopa kids. Iggy, Wendy, Larry and Ludwig was there. Wendy was talking to the desk clerk, trying to get information on me.

"She's in room 213." I heard the clerk said. Wendy quickly took off and the boys walked behind her. Then I walked up and asked her what was going on. "They said they're your friends. Should I call them back?" "Noo let them go. I'm checking out anyway." I said. So I left them going and I soon ran through a meadow. "Okay judging by my cat instincts, Hollywood should be this way." I said, going west.

I began to walk and then I heard voices. It was a far away from the hotel then I saw 3 kids. "Oh no, don't tell me it's those kids!" "Hey misty look! A pokemon!" the boy said. "Wow he looks cool ash!" brock said. Yep those pokemon kids. We digimon didn't think they were real but.......everybody sees or reads somebody. For example, I know dororo. How is that, I read SGT frog books.

"She looks so cute with her clothes on! Go ahead ash, see what kind of pokemon it is!" So the boy did, ash pulled out his pokedex. "Gatomon, a white Egyptian kitty. Its smart and nimble. And its a girl and she's a digimon, dumb-ass." "Wow my pokedex never insulted me before. But cool a digimon I want to catch it!"

"Ash, she's gone." brock said. I just simply walked away by passing them up. "Dumbass....." I giggled. "Hey ash there she goes!" I heard misty said. "I probably need to weaken her a little bit, go bulbasaur!" He threw a pokeball and out came bulbsaur. I quickly took off my clothes, didn't want to mess them up. "Use razor leaf, bulbasaur!" _Whoosh,Whoosh! _Here came the leaves. Flicked away like tiny spiders. "Wow okay bulbasaur vine whip!" he ordered.

The vines began to come at me but I quickly dodged them and kicked him in the air. I punched him up a little bit and back foot slammed him down, sorta like sasuke's lion barrage. "Bulbasaur, return! Okay let's try charizard!" he said. Out came the orange dragon. "Okay charizard be carefull! She's quite active." So the dragon charged, he soon flew back when I punched him back. But he came back flying and I was getting bored. Until the worstest of villains came.

"Team Rocket!" the kids yelled. Yes it was those 2 idiots again and that silly cat. "Well well, another road block in the way. Ooooh forget pikachu, that's a cute one!" jessie pointed. "Where?" james asked. "That white little pokemon!" she pointed to me. "..........Me?!"I said, pointing to myself. "She's so beautiful! Let's get her!" meowth said, gazing at me.

Then their mechanical arm came out the air ballon, I dodged it but It won. "EeeeeeeK!" I screamed. "Thank you for letting us borrow your time!" jessie called. They placed me into a tight bar cage and we floated off. "She forgot her clothes. Ash, let's go and rescue that gatomon!" misty said. The boys agreed and were on their way.

When I got to there small place, it was obvious that anyone could see the place. It looked like a building but it had the letter "R". Who would not suspect something?! "Well we got him, what do we do now?" james asked. "I'm a girl, jerk!" I yelled. "Sweet she can talk too!" meowth said. "Well I don't have a pokedex so let's see how strong she is." "Huh?" I stated. They opened the cage and I walked out. "Hey baby how would you like if I-" "Get away from me!" I rowred, shoving him away.

"Prepare your self, little gatomon! Soon will bring you to our master and we'll be showered with gold and money! Oh the boss will be so happy. I just know he'll take a cat instead of that pikachu!" jessie stated. "Are you done yet?" I asked. She glanced and I began to stretch. _praaaamp._  
"Oh my,pardon me! So can I go now or what?" I blushed. Veins started to pop from her head. I think she thought I was mocking her, sweeet.

"Go arbok!" she said, throwing a pokeball out. Out came the purple snake. "Arbok!" "What the hell you mean 'I'm fat!' I'll show you!" I growled. "Let's make it a bit more interesting, go weezing!" james said. He threw the pokeball and out came the purple ugly thing. Have you noticed that they're both purple, are these 2 married or related?!

"Weezing!" "I am not fat! You're rusty and old!" I said. "Attack arbok! Use bite!" The snake lunged toward me but I quickly grabbed his head and threw him toward the old weezing. They crashed as james and jessie told them attack again. "Weezing, use smokescreen!" "Use bite and constrict her, arbok!"

I didn't wait, I grabbed arbok and used his tail to whip weezing away. "Weeeezing!" He emitted the smoke which went sideways. I threw the snake on him was prepared to brag about myself. "Heh what a waste. I can do better than that!" I bragged. "In fact, I'll prove it!" "Weezing?" "That's right I got a gas attack myself! Here it comes!" I grinned.

I got in my gas Missle pose and and let it rip! _Pffffft!_ I became shocked, it was just a poot! "What?! What happened, am I empty?!" I squealed. I began to blush, I made a fool of myself. I passed gas and it was useless!

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh.....uuhhh how about we call it a day?" I asked, embarrassed. Weezing was laughing his other part of his body off while arbok took revenge and wrapped around me! "Arbok! Arbok!" "I am not weak and I"m not going to give up to you guys!" I retorted. I could squeeze half of my arms out but he soon stopped that.

Was this the time I wasn't so smart and mighty?!

Well that's that, I meet the pokemon characters or at least some of them. So find out what happens next time in _Gatomon's Trip 2_! ..........Does anyone work in a restaurant in Italy?


	9. Gotcha ya!

Hey guys, the story continues! Last time I was challenged on my stength and I decided to go with it. I thought I was-Oh it's so embarrassing! I can only say that my last resort attack I used to show off but it was fiaso and now I'm trapped! But you think I may be out of tricks but I'm not! So enjoy!

Ch.9 Gotcha ya!

I was losing options, I was trapped in arbok's wrap and weezing was still laughing at me. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It seems that you aren't so strong after all!" jessie proclaimed. "Just wait, you red headed bitch! I'm stronger than you think!" I said. That got her really ticked. I shouldn't have said that, she told arbok to squeeze tighter.

"Gaaack!" I screamed. "Arbok! Arbok,arbok,ARBOK! TRANSLATION:So strong you thought, but now I think I'll have something white for me to eat! SOmething that is.........I don't know plump and juicy!" "Don't you dare eat me! You'll be sorry!" I said. "Arbok, arbok arbok arbok arbok!TRANSLATION:HA! What are you gonna do about it, all you are is plump meat! And i'm no vegetarian!" "KYAAAAA!" I screamed.

"Arbok, finish her! If she's not going to try to get out, then there's no use keeping her!" "Arbok!" He began to attack then I acted fast by biting him. I quickly turned on my CEH eyes. "Weezing, use smokescreen!" I ordered. He stopped laughing and his mouth came ajar and sprayed a dark fog. I popped out my arms while they began to cough. "I didn't tell him to do that!" james said. "So smart, yet I still love her! I love you, gatomon! Now is my time to kiss her!" meowth said.

Arbok was confused and couldn't see, that's when I made my true attack! "Hey Arbok, check out my new technique!" I growled. The smokescreen to let up so I had to make this effective and quick, he would soon be able to see me. "Arbok? Arbok!" I grabbed him and stuffed him in my backside,at my waist. _"Opressive Blossom!" _I made a wink and let him have it. _"Praamp! Pfrrrrrt! Bamp! PRaaaaaaaamp! Pfeeeert! Pramp!" _

"Arbok!" he cried. Yeeaaah I am an angel but I'm pretty sure that even angel from eithmableura/ 8 marbles would even do this, even when she's a almost about to be eaten alive! He loosened his grip and I slipped out as he was still stable but kinda dazed. "Weezing, use tackle! Then use poison gas!" james demanded. "Get her, arbok!" jessie said. They attacked but right when they were close to me, I made my Gas Missile pose!

"Time to detonate the Missile launcher!" I winked, smiling. "Arbok?TRANSLATION:Missle? Again?" "Weezing?TRANSLATION:Detonate? What-herself?" "Incoming!" I meowed.

_BRAAAAAAAMP! PHOOOOOOORRMP! PRAAAMP! BRAAAAAAAAA! POOORM! PFFFFFT-PRAAAAAMP! POOOOOOOOOOM!_

I let my tounge hang out, feeling relief. "Phew boy, that felt wonderful!" I meowed. Sulfur Cloud Size:Voluminous! (New record!^^D) It filled half of the building, weezing was actually wheezing!^^p Arbok kept on bellowing and gagging. "That's smells awful!" jessie proclaimed. "What kind of attack is that! Oh my god, my eyes are watering! Oh my god!" james screamed. I snickered at little then I just bursted out laughing, ROFLing! "Someone please open the window! She stinked up our hideout! God, where is the large fans!" jessie cried.

The 2 purple pets were Knocked out, either from when their bodys and head hit the wall or the sulfur gas really stinked. I walked out but when I thought they were done, one came out 100% stable. Meowth. "Hello sexy stinker! How about a little match you and me?" "I'm not a stinker, I'm a digimon! Got it, furball?!" I growled. "Okay my sweet, I got out because I keep a gas mask in the air balloon just in case I fell in a stinky situation. But if I win, you gotta go out with me!" "No way! I won't lose to you!" I said. Then I thought, why do I put myself in these challenges.

We pounced and striked. He was a good fighter but he was getting tired. _"Springing gust!"_ I pounced and butt bumped him and farted in his face. "Wow! Not bad! But I'm still fightin' ya!" He grabbed my tummy and screwed me onto the ground. "Well it looks like I win, you seem tired." he said. I was panting after all the veggie pasta salads I ate, brawling and just to defend my self. Apparently my intents costed me, I** was** tired but I couldn't stop just yet.

"You little farting beast!" I heard. I shifted my head to the voice which was jessie, james and their defeated pokemon. "You're not supposed to pass gas at our pokemon, you're supposed to let them win! What kind of pussy cat are you anyway?" "She's a beautiful kind and smart. Come my sweet." He got behind me. "We can make love right here, we just have to make sure there's no one to bother us." he began to rub on my "not like to be touched" place. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU SICK DUMBASS!" I yelled. I slugged the evil hell out of him back at their feet. "Staru, use spin!" I heard.

A staryu had attacked them and it was the pokemon kids. "It's those brats again. I'm not leaving empty handed! Meowth, let's get out of here!" jessie said. Their air balloon transformed from the building and meowth caught with me a rope! "Not so fast, go pikachu!" ash said. "Pika!" "Pikachu, use thunderwave!" "Staryu, use spin!" The staryu cut the rope and pikachu detonated their air balloon! "Looks like we're blasting off again!" they screamed.

Once they were gone, misty walked up to me. "Here's your clothes." "Oh thank you. Well thanks for everything!" I said. "So how about we finish our battle, gatomon? Gatomon?" he said. I speeded away back to the hotel. "I think you scared her, ash." misty said.

* * *

I was home at davis's waiting for him to get back. I didn't know where he is right now so I was absoutely bored out of my mind, I haven't played a video game since he left. I was just looking at the ceiling and gatomon came in my mind.

"Oooh gatomon, I miss her. I wonder if I could talk through her online. So started our chat room that only us digimon know about or davis doesn't know about. So I began to type. I typed and she appeared!

Gato:Hey veemon! How's home going?

Vee:It's going well! But when will you be coming back? We miss you tons.

Gato:Well I just may come back soon to visit you guys but I have to find how to gett there. And if I do manage to get there, get ready to be looking for me or you'll miss me.^'P

Vee:How is that? Aren't you going to stay for a little while?

Gato:Nope! You'll have to find me and catch me before it's too late!

Vee:Catch you? What do you mean by that?

Gato:You have to catch me like stopping me before I return back to my trip by gripping me where I can move!

Then I heard our neighbor's dog barking, he always barking at something that's not even bothering him. "Stupid dog, he's becoming a pain. I wish those neighbors would do something about him. But I can't leave gatomon." "I'll talk to her!" I became startled, seeing it was nekomon. "Nekomon, don't scare me like that!" I said.

"Sorry, but I wanna talk to her! Please?" "Yes knock yourself out. I'll be right back." I said. I went outside to deal with that damn dog. "Hey shut up already!" He continued to bark and I then found a pebble. "Curse you!" I threw the pebble at him and hit him on the snout. He stopped and began to growl. I threw a bigger pebble and he ran away.

I went back inside and something hit my head. It was the pebble I threw. "How.....?" I forgot about it, there was no way a dog can throw a pebble. "So anything new?" I asked, coming back. "Well she had to go but she said keep a eye out for today. She she has to get something! If we catch her, she will stay for a bit with us! If we don't, we lose! Come on, veemon this sounds fun!" she grabbed my hand and we headed out to find the cat with the blue dazzling eyes!

Okay so now we have to catch the cutie kitty! Wish us good luck!


	10. RUN or fly

Hi guys! Today I'm making intermission off to......The warner brothers studio! Or hollywood. And also they're will be a crazy run today so get ready for the impossible, enjoy!

Ch.10 RUN!!!(or fly)

**6:00 AM in Italy**

_"Bouncing gust!"_ I leaped forwards and ripped it. "Perfect aim! 3 in a row! I think I'm getting better at my cute attacks!" I said. I decided to change "springing" to "bouncing" because it seemed more cuter!^^ I then wanted to try something new.

I leaped high in the air. _"Tail bomb!"_ I landed on the ground as I felt a small rumble in the ground. "Cool another cute technique! I gotta tell these to the guys! Or maybe just a few of them." I looked at the time and it was now 6:15, I got me a kitty watch!^^ "Well I still got sometime before Mcdonalds open. _Bouncing gust!_" _Pfffrrrrrrrt!_

After a while of training I decided to go back and tried to avoid the sleeping pokemon. I actually by accident I woke a nindoQueen, she was mad as a bull seeing red. I had to run until she lost me and now since the morning is getting boring.............let's switch to hometown!

* * *

I was getting outside to just stretch my wings after getting up before everyone else. Tk's mom had to go to work so I was the only one up. "Okay..........I guess I'll go out and fly I guess." So after the bathroom that's what I did.

I began to fly out, seemed as if no one was awake. It was very quiet. I began to get bored after a while until something grey passed by me quickly. I looked and it was nekomon. "Why is she in a hurry?" I wondered. So I flew her way and tried to catch up with her, she landed at veemon's. "Nekomon?" She glanced and saw me.

"Oh patamon! How are you this morning?" "Uuum kinda bored. What are you up to this morning?" "I AM SO EXCITED! We're gonna catch gatomon today and when she gets here we're gonna catch her so she won't escape us!" She was giggling to herself, I just glanced at her. Was she going crazy or already was?

"Veemon, wake up! Get the door!" she knocked. We waited and he finally opened the door. "Oh hi nedomon and fasamon......." he said. He looked like he just got up but he looked like he was drunk instead of tired. "Uuum hey veemon, are you okay?" "Oh yeah I just had to wake up there. Come in!"

As soon we did and went into davis's room. "So what are you 2 up to?" I asked. Them they turned to me and explained to me what was going on. "Gatomon, coming back? But only to grab something? And she's going to let you try to catch her? Well that's rather an crazy idea."

"If we don't catch her, she will continue with her trip. If we do, she will stay a little while." veemon replied. "Well okay then." I said. "Wait patamon, will you help us catch her?" nekomon asked. "UUhh well I'm kinda busy today but I do want to see her again so Yeah! I'll help!" I agreed.

Then we heard a sound from the computer. It was gatomon!

Gato:Veemon, are you there?

Vee:Yep! So wat are ya doing?

Gato:Starting the game, here are the rules and instructions.

Vee:Okay, read 'em.

Gato:You'll get a note saying I'm in town. The finish line is my house, the computer will be waiting for me. If you can stop me before I dive in the computer, I'll stay a while. If I win, better luck next time!^^) I will only use one jutsu, wizardmon will use telekenesis to replace my gloves with mittens that haz a thumb and no finger holes. Good luck, and also be ready. Once I'm running, there will be no stopping.;)

Then she logged off our digi-chat room. So we had to be careful. But we all wanted to relax except all 3 of us kept our eyes peeled. So most of the gang or I should say everyone just wanted to hang out for today so we went to a resteraunt where we got joe mad because we spend all the money.

"So what are you young guys doing today?" sora asked. "I'm just enjoying the day, wondering when she'll get back." "You know she will, kari! Just when is the question?" mira mentioned. "Well she is going on a trip? I'm sta-!" nekomon stopped and foucused her eyes someone. I followed her gaze and a tall man, I think, with a straw hat like itachi's and akatsuki's jacket. He walked by us and sat a few tables away from us.

"That's weird for someone to be in a jacket when it's summer time." nekomon specified. "That is odd." veemon said. Then we started our telepathical chat. _"Do you guys think it's her?" _I asked. _"Nah, but gatomon is a smart kitty. She has a jacket but the clouds are purple. Those are red!"_ nekomon replied. _"We should keep eye on him in case it is her."_ veemon said.

So we did and he acted like a normal human. Then we got a paper. "This is from the one of our customers I think that one with the jacket." Tai took the paper. "Huh that's weird." he said. We all began ready to jump out our seats. "We got a check, anyone have any money?" "A check? They wouldn't charge us or be like those resteraunts. WOuld they joe?" gomamon asked. "No I don't think so, matt paid them, didn't you matt?" joe asked. "Yeah, that waiter must be confused." he answered.

"Uum tai can I see it, please?" nekomon asked. Tai handed to nekomon as she began to study it, her eyes enlarged. "Uum veemon, patamon can I talk to you guys privately please?" she asked. So we got out and then she showed us the paper. _"The game has started, put on your shoes. Fly or run to win the prize. Catch me and you guys win." _As soon we read that, we then knew she was here but where? Then we gazed at the one with the akatsuki jacket. Then someone walked up to him and started to talk to him. "Dude, take off the akatsuki jacket, no one is going to your convention." "Okay but doens't mean I'm gonna stop."

Sadly we were wrong. It was a teenager with yellow hair and he **was** a boy. "Awww that's not her....." nekomon said. "But where is she? She would tell us where she is or give us a hint." veemon said. So we stood there for a moment trying to think. Then something caught my eye, another person was wearing a sunhat like Itachi's. She small, a digimon I think, she scooted to the end of the seat and began to lift her hat.

Then she winked at me, then her eyes opened. They were blue! "There she is!" I spotted. Gatomon threw the sunhat where the gang was sitting and smiled and speeded off. "Dammit! Quick, we got catch her!" veemon said. "Patamon, where ya going?" tk asked. I couldn't answer we speeded out after her. She vanished in the park.

After a while of walking she finally appeared. "Veemon, you didn't tell you were going to bring friends." "Well I can't do this alone. And there was also nekomon" "Okay are you guys ready?" she asked. She smiled then turned on her CEH eyes and got in a Dragon Ball Z power-up pose as her aura started to surround her. "Catch me if you can, guys!" she made a cloud of aura and jumped on it... AND FLEW AWAY!

"Hey no fair!" nekomon said. "Well I guess we have to digivolve." veemon said.

_Veemon digivolve to.....Exveemon!_

_Patamon digivolve to.....Angemon!_

We flew to catch her, nekomon rode on Exveemon's back to save wing power. She decided not to digivolve since she already has large wings. "Veemon, where you go?" davis called. "Don't worry, davis. Hawkmon and I will find them." yolie said.

We weren't far away so we could hear them but hawkmon digi-armor digivolved into halsemon. So we flew far and fast to catch her. We speeded through until we were getting close and our fuel for flying was empty so we all landed, flat on our faces............except nekomon. "I got her!" nekomon said, diving. Gatomon quickly reacted and crawled away. "Well are you guys done yet?" she asked.

"Patamon! Veemon! Nekomon!" we heard. It was the gang and halsemon, they were close! "You not going to escape us!" veemon said. Gatomon was right about one thing, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon!

We chased her and tried to pursue her but she just slip out of our traps! And we were at the finish line! The gang was right behind us the whole time but not close enough to see gatomon! We were getting tired and we still didn't give up just yet. "Okay, you're not getting away from us that easily." veemon said, panting. "As if I haven't...noticed." she said. "Can't you just stay here for at least while?" "No way, patamon! I have to get to my next destination. And I won't let-ugh!" she hesitated.

There was something at her feet, it was a shadow. I followed the shadow which was coming from nekomon. "This 'shadow possesion justu' is awsome. Looks like we're going to win! We just have to lead you over here and we win!" nekomon smiled. Nekomon tested the shadow and it was secure, gatomon was now nekomon's puppet. "Well good one but you're missing one thing, I have a mouth. _MEEEOOOOW!"_ she let out this loud meow as a gato clone came out of kari/tai's room and tackled nekomon.

"Gaah!" nekomon fell. "See ya, guys! Better luck next time!" gatomon said, turning to run. "No you don't!" veemon lunged. "Veemon, are in there?" davis said. That made him lose his concetration, making him fall flat on his face. I was the last change so I quickly tried on stop her but she rolled into me.

She was on top of me and she looked in my eyes. "Oh patamon. You're so sweet." she said, sliding her paw on my chest. Then the door began to open. "Sucker!" she jumped off and ran into the room. I let my guard down! We ran in and her foot was the only thing we could see before she disappeared through the super speed high-way.

"Darn........We lost." I said. "Well she was actually thinking, but how did she make that clone and she didn't use a jutsu?" veemon wondered. "It must be a trick or an illusion." nekomon said. Then we felt like we missed something but we didn't know what it was. Was it real or an illusion?

So that's what happened. We actually lost the game but she will have to come back sometime, she can't leave home without seeing kari. Oh well see ya everyone!;)


	11. Me VsWakko

What's up, readers! I really have to get a new opening line. Anyways my trip and the comedy continues so let's get it running, shall we?!

Ch.11 Me Vs. Wakko

I was off to Warnerbrother's studio. I got there and I already found a sweet hotel to stay in. The studio wasn't very far, I could practically see it. So after getting dressed I turn into my human mode and walked over. I got there and slipped by the guards.

I was anxious of who I saw. Of course I saw todays folks but I wanted to see pinky and the brain, slappy, and the rest of the cast. I then looked at the tower, that was where wakko and dot lived. I quickly bounced up and tried on opening the damn thing but it wouldn't budge. So I tried knocking. "Hello, wakko? Dot? It's me, gatomon!" No answer. Then I heard loud chattering. The people bellow were screaming. "Someone help that young girl is on the water tower! SOmeone call for help!" a lady screamed. I was kinda scared of jumping down all the way from here, I was human. BUt I was just leaning over to see how far it was..........then I doubled over and fell! "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I was terrified.

Then I heard a familar voice. "Look guys a poor girl is falling from our home!" I looked for a moment and it was black. Then I quickly foucused, I was about to crack my head! Then in mid air, I stopped. "Are you okay?" I heard. I looked where that voice was coming from my left side. "Oh thanks, wizardmon. I'm all right." I said. I dropped down on my feet. As people tried on seeing if I was okay, I wondered who was that at that window.

But I vanished from the perverts trying to get through the crowd and sat on a building, thinking up a plan. "Hmmm. I wonder...." I thought. So I use tai's little telescope and looked inside and it was...........someone black. "It's them! Except I don't know that one with the brown pants." I said.

So I quickly fixed myself up and entered. "Uuum hi, I'm here to see umm-a docter." I said. " scratchandsniff?" hellonurse asked. "Yeah! I forgot his name, that's the docter I'm here to see!(I litterly did forget his name.)" I answered. "Do you have an appointment?" "Well no I don't I just came here to see wa-" "I'm sorry, if you don't have a appointment I can't let you see him. Are you a family member of his?" "Why yes I am, my name is crista Scratchandsniff, I'm his sister!" I said.

"Oh well in that case-wait a minute he didn't say anything about a sister in his family. Were you adopted?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, trying not to claw her face. She was starting to tick me off, all these stupid questions for no reason. \ / (

"Yeah, I'm an adopted sister." I said. "Well follow me then." she said. So we began to walk as butterflies began to form in my tummy. I started to get nervous. What if it wasn't them? What if one of those butterflies "slipped"?! But I got in there and the Hellonurse introduced me. "Docter scratchandsniff, your sister is here." "But I don't know this young lady." "Well she knows you....." she said, walking out.

I searched and it was them! "Hellllooo nurse!" the 2 boys said. "Hi wakko! How does it go dot?" "Wow she knows my name!" "Mine too!" Dot and wakko were actually surprised to see me, that actually got me less nervous. "Well perhaps that is so. But how does she know you? Have you seen this girl before, she not a patient of mine."

I didn't want to wait. _"Revert!"_ The flash blinded them for a moment and I revealed myself. "How ya doing, dot?" "Gatomon!" she cried. "Huh?" the doc and yakko said. "Oh sweet my soulcalibur buddy is here!" wakko smiled, giving me a big hug. "O-okay wakko! Put me down now!" I said, turning light blue.

"Well this is a new cat in town! Aren't you the gatomon from _digimon_?" yakko asked. "Yep the one and only I could say and I guess you're yakko, the oldest of your siblings?" "Yep! That's me!"

"Well before you 2 have a long conversation, what are you doing here gatomon?" "I'm just taking a trip around the world and this was my next stop, hollywood. And also I came to have a little 'chat' with your middle bro, wakko."

"Me? Well ookay what's on your mind, gatomon?" wakko asked. "Well I was wondering if we could have a little match if you know what I mean...." "Ohhh do you mean this?!" he grinned. He dug in his hat and pulled out his saber and turned it on, as if flashed green. "That's right.....little wakko." I said, pulling my blade from my pocket.

"Guys, we have a session!" the doc said. "You're right , we can't fight here! One second gatomon." he said. He handed me his saber and reached up and pulled down a rock valley. Sorta like you're first wallpaper, green land, blue sky but instead of a whole blue sky imagine a rocky small hill.

"Now get ready, gatomon!" he said. I glanced at him, giggling at him. "Won't you need this?" I said, revealing his saber. "Oh that's right." he said, taking it back. "Well now here I come!" He rushed foward as he went for my chest but I misleaded his weapon another way and kicked him back. I rushed towards him kicking up.

I butt-bumped him until he countered. _"WHoosh!"_ "Huh?" _"Tail Bomber!" _I fell down fast and enough time to lift his head in the air. _Buuump! _"Geeee!" Another effective move. "Well if you like to play like that then......" he quickly ran up to me and LICKED ME!!! "Gaaaaah! That's so gross! There's slobber on your tounge!" "That's the point." he smiled. "Why you little-!" I quickly to slash him and I cut his neck and it sorta scared me a little.

"KYAAAAAA!" I cut his head off! "Heee hee ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. He just grabbed his head a reattached it. "Don't be surprised, gatomon. He's the only one that can lose his head and put it back. Heck, he can even stretch his neck to the size of a buidling." dot explained. "Well that makes sense." I said.

_"Luminous paw!"_ You'll see this move with my battle and patamon. I slid my paw on it, making it a lighting flashy blade! "Heeeyaaaa!" I slashed but missed and he drove my sword in the ground. I quickly tried on pulling it out but he knocked me away. He pulled out my sword and taunted me saying:"Now what are you gonna do?" smiling. I charged up my luminous paw and swinged it around as my sword appeared in my paw.

"How she do that?" dot asked. "It's something only Anime Soulcalibur players can do." wakko explained. "Just watch me." I said. I quickly kicked his light saber and cut in half. "And if it's ever lost or destroyed......." He took off his hat and pulled out another one. "Presto! Everyone has a special way of regenerating their blade." wakko finished. Then while I wasn't looking he hit me away with his mallet.

"Here it goes! My special technique! _Saber Smash!"_ He ran up to me and cut me up about 60 times and slammed me on my head with his foot. My head slammed on the grass and back up. Then he pulled out a voluminous mallet, my eyes became puppy eyes. I was frozen but soon I tried to run but it was too late- he slammed me on my head and whacked me hard in the air.

"The force lyes behind the mallet." he said as I crashed down. "Uugghhh........geez wakko.........why you have to use such a big mallet...?" I said, wobbling. "Well you're all right, right?" "Nooo..........I think I see a fairy." "Would you like one?" I glared at him. "That was great, wakko! I want to join!" yakko said. "Me too!"  
"Dot, trust me if you go againist me. It's not going to be pretty. Besides you're the youngest one." "Not to mention cute!" she said. "We know!" the boys shouted. "Guys we still have our-oh nine it's past time for my next patient. We will have to finizsh tomorrow."

Wakko rolled up the smashed fight scene and so I left to look around town. Fir-"Hey!" Heh? "Gatomon, I want to tell a bit of this story too!" "Oh kari! I forgot all about you! Sure you can have some of spotlight. Besides what I really was about to do is search for is hot guys like Zack Effren if think his name is?" "Ugh, it's Zack effron. I think but give me the microphone already!" "Okay,okay."

* * *

It was night time and I was walking home. Where was Tk you might ask? Nowhere to be found. Why? Because I wanted to spend sometime alone and look at the sky and just stare at the face of gatomon there. It wasn't too dark but time to get home.

Here at home, we all decided to go to a digimon tournament tomorrow since we haven't been there in a while. For tai, since he noticed about agumon's weight, he's been feeding him veggies and meat. But agumon has been able to escape tai and his crazy desireble arms.

Then when I was walking home I saw a dark figure. It looked like Tk so I greeted him. "Prepare to be my dinner!" I became alarmed as he grabbed my wrist. "Tk!" I cried. "Wait.........." He came closer to me and it wasn't tk, it was a kid with gray hair and his clothes were blue and we wore a red cape.

He let go of me and transformed into......"Myotismon? What are you doing here?!" "Getting me dinner. I thougt you were a digimon-less kid so you would have been dead if I didn't know you, heh heh heh." "You ugh, why can't you at least some chicken or something?!" "I'm a vampire......what do you expect for me to eat?!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes then he asked me something I wouldn't expect. "So how's gatomon?" "Well she's on a trip around the world. I haven't seen her for a while." "hhm. That's odd. Oh well, I have to get back to hunting. In fact, I found me someone. See ya!" he said, transforming into a attractive man.  
He left towards a lady and they disappeared in the night.

I quickly rushed home, it was already getting Unsafe. So I was soon to rush home and tai was talking to the closet. "Come on, agumon! I'll give you a sweet potatoe!" "I'm not coming out until you agree to stop feeding me so much! And those are gatomon's sweet potatoes, I can't eat those or she'll kill me!" "Tai, why don't you give agumon a break?" "Well......okay. " Agumon soon to come out surprising me, his belly was big as a basket ball! "Eeek! Tai, what did you do to him?!" "Yeah.......maybe I went overboard again....." I rolled my eyes, my big brother was a dummy. "Well where's mom?" "She went to the store so we can have hot dogs! Leaving me to stregthen up agumon! Isn't that ri-agumon?" We found a speed trail of smoke out the door. "Wait agumon! Come on buddy!" tai said, chasing after him.

"Well I guess I'm alone. Hhhhm I wonder what's the guys are doing." So for the night I stayed home and I guess my times up, nothing interesting. Soo see ya in the next chapter!


	12. Same tummy functions?

Hey guys, agumon here! Gatomon handed the microphone since she has nothing interesting that you guys probably care about and may think it's a waste of reading. She's really getting the luxury of her trip, I would go to suzie's to enjoy such thing but I'm embarrassed to go alone.^^; Anyways on with the story!

Ch.12 Same Tummy functions?

I got up early in the morning and couldn't sleep. So instead of waking anyone else up for advice, I decided to lose the light weight I gained. It was until 5:30 I lost all that weight but still a "balloon". "Uggghhh tai feeds me too much. Or beginning to. I hope it comes back and bites him right in the-" "Hey, agumon!" "KYAAAAAA!"

I immdiately became scared and looked who it was. "Nekomon, you got stop scaring people like that." I said, with a relief sigh. "I'm sorry! It's just it's 5:43 in the morning, whatcha doing?" "Well I-" _Pfffrrrrriimp._I blushed, I didn't know what to say. "Uuum you have to excuse me. Tai's been feeding me vegetables and meat for the past few weeks." I laughed, embarrassed. "Hee hee. Don't worry about it, that one was kinda cute for a boy like you."

"Me? What do you mean by that?" "Well gatomon passes a few cute ones too. Most of them are cute and funny. You're not the only one with gas eruptions!" she smiled. I smiled, seeing gatomon was- well she did had a unpredictable habit of farting on accident. Probably she goes to taco bell for the supreme cheesy burrito. Or she eats fish. "Well what are you doing out here?" "Well since I'm sorta a batkitty, I always wanted to hang in a tree with my wings wrapped. But I'm too ashamed some people may think of me as a vampire. Agumon, will you protect me while I sleeping a tree?" "Well as long you don't say anything about the food tai's been giving me. It's embarrassing........." "It's a deal!" So we found a nice tree and she wrapped her wings around and fell asleep for at least an hour.

Later on it was about morning and she soon woke up and dropped safely from the tree. Soon me and nekomon didn't do anything but we soon realized the tournament already started! We quickly rushed there, tai didn't like me when I was late. He thinked I was up to something. Then I heard my name.

"I hope you do great out there, agumon! Good luck!" nekomon said, flying up. I went out to see a floramon waiting for me. She looked tough and mean. "Well well someone finally showed up. Be careful or else you'll die." she taunted. I was not surprised, everyone actually say you'll die. Even mitsurugi, his line from Soulcalibur 3 _"Don't let your guard down or you'll die._"

So we got started as she tried to blind me with her sweet flower fog. _"Stamen rope!"_ I quickly jumped making a fire blowout. "_Phoniex fire!" _She stared at them and vanished. I was expecting her to behind me but she never did appear. Soon out of nowhere I got kicked in the back of the head. I landed then her _Stamen rope_grabbed me from under slamming into a wall and the ground continuously. Until I shot a small flame at her making her lose her concentration. I dropped to the ground as I blew more fire at her, knocking her back.

**"Okay there's a new move I wanted to use. But how do I do it again? Was it to put my hands on the ground? I think first I have to blew a small bit of fire on the ground." **So which I did and when I looked up I almost got punched which I thought quickly. "Too slow......" I said, costing me to be off guard for a moment.

She shoved me hard, toppling almost back. Then she made sure of it and I quickly reacted. "Claw attack." I bounced and striked. "Claw attack" isn't really one of my moves, it's from _digimon Rumble Areana 2. _It's not bad of a move but that game was awful and boring. I won't go into detail if you play it now, you can see why it's awful.

But It dazzed her so then I try to remember how to to it but not for long. "Come on, come on!" I said grabbing the ground. Fire pillars are supposed to come at my command!!!! ^^; When she woke up she slapped me and I got up. "Why don't you die already! No matter I'll use my _thorn blade_to end this." she said. This was getting bad, she either was not in a good mood or she really wanted me to lose.

_"Stemen rope!"_ She whipped one of my legs, making it bend. _Guuurrggglle-!_ I didn't know what that was but then I realized.

_PRAAAMP! FRRRRRTT! PFFFFFEEEET! BOOOOOMP! BRAAAAAAA.....(gurgle) PRAAAAAAMP! _

Yeah I accidently farted a big one, I was really embarrassed. "Oh my god! It smells awful!!! That's not a sweet scent! Oh my god!" she cried out. I looked back and she was buried in the Gas cloud. I smiled, then snicker. Then I couldn't help it, I laughed to the extreme!

Then I blew a small ball at the cloud and it evaporated but blew floramon to the sky. Then it hit me, I was supposed to snap my finger to bring fire then it work! Of course everyone was still dazed at the gas but I began to snap my fingers and my hand caught on fire!

_"Blaze mine!"_she fell back down and I slammed my hand on ground but missed her. "Oh that's right!" I quickly ran to her, and shoved her. And repeated the slammed and the blaze pillar popped her off the ground. Then I knew I was in control. After hitting her with blaze pillars, I clapped my hands together trapping her!

"This is gonna be awsome." I brought my hands back as a fire ball appeared inside my ajar hold of my hands. "Ka-ma-ha-maaaa-" "Huh?! Are you serious?! You can't be se-!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I blasted the fire train straight for her, direct hit!

I thought she be blasted away but she was actually fried, just a few feet away. When I was done with her, I started to get comments. They like the Dragon Ball Z pose attack and a few nerds and fans of dragon ball z began to smother me asking me "Have you seen the episode when goku killed frieza?" and "which is better, Kid Buu or Super Buu?" I actually ran and hid myself. Nekomon did keep an eye on me, she said that was a great combo. I thanked her but she sorta stuck on to me about that, but something was getting weird about her.

She said that it reminded her of someone. Question was:Who?

* * *

After a few days of getting American autographs and driving people insane with the warners, I left hollywood and headed for london. They gave me golden ear rings that had the "WB" on them. They were so shiny and beautiful.

But I wanted to act like a normal cat so decided to skip london and walk by people. Didn't really find Britain digimon there, so I flew on to New york. With the help of my cat's eye hypnotism, I flew there. When I got there it wasn't too bad.............so I thought. I was soon walking on the streets looking for at least a 4 star hotel.

But I thought I could zip through an alley but I accidentally bumped into a gazimon. "Oh pardon me." I said, politely. "Watch where you going, bitch." I frowned. "Well I'm sorry I bumped into you, don't have to be mean about it." "Hey what's going on?" "This cat bumped into me!" "You got something against us? Wait a minute this girl! Let's see what good in the back door, boys."

"I don't think want to do that." I said. "Oh yeaaee, whaz uz gonna Sucking do, lizzle bizatch?" the stupid one said. Later on there was a loud scream that got everyones attention. I broke one's both arms, slammed the other 2 they're heads together and slammed them in a concrete wall. I walked away and was soon getting hungry. I didn't have much money to get a hotel and food in the bill. So I jumped and began to think where could I go...

Then I looked to my left and then realized something. "Hey mimi lives here! Maybe she'll let me stay at her place!" So I forwarded off to find her house!

I was getting bored because most of the day, agumon had the microphone. So see ya! Keep ur eyes peeled for the next one!


	13. Nekomon Vs VeemonScythe

Hello readers, palmon here! Gatomon gave me the microphone for a second so I could say my POV for a little while so enjoy!

Ch.13 Nekomon Vs. Veemon+Scythe

It was at night about time everybody went to bed, I was the only one up. Why? Because I couldn't sleep in my bed so I tried tiring down with Tv. I was then getting tired so I turned off the Tv and started to go back to bed but I heard a knock on the door.

I thought it be a thief, no one would knock on a door in this city not at 12:14. So I got ready to crush them in my vines and looked out the window. It looked like a cat so I thought it would like some milk or something to drink. I opened the door to make sure but on my guard. "Gatomon?!" I was shocked. Her eyes drooped and her blue shirt had a few tears in it but she smiled at me. ".....Hi....palmon." "Gatomon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

".............may I come in first, please? I couldn't find a nice clean hotel anywhere without the other guest 'hitting the walls'." she asked. So I let her in and she went to the kitchen. I followed her and asked her if she like something to drink. "I'll take a grape soda, if you have one." I gave her a soda and she began to tell.

"You want to travel to places around the world? Well that seems nice, cool adventure. So how far have you gotten?" I asked. She burped and then replied. "Excuse me, well I've been through Italy, Hollywood and now this place." "But you look awful, did you get in a fight on the way here?" I asked her. "Well I had to break a gazimon's arm but I tripped a few times and.........okay I did get into a fight with a little pompous ass. She kept on trying to steal my ear rings, once she did I gave her a black eye and took them back. She chased me but she had friends to protect her. I set them under a 3 month Torture Illusion and so she chased me herself."

Soon I got her somewhere where she could sleep and I slept on the couch. I had a bed myself so I let her sleep in that one. I was tired and soon mimi would want to know what's gatomon doing here but she'll probably explain.

* * *

It was morning and for some reason, us digimon are up earlier than our partners. Davis was drooling a bit, talking in his sleep. "Oh kari, I knew you love me more than T.G. He's a nice friend but you like me more, I can tell." davis mumbled. I laughed a bit and decided to train with my scythe.

After doing some moves on it, I then spotted something in the light. I suspected it was an enemy but it was just nekmon. "Hey nekomon!" She looked to see where I was and she quickly ran over "Well good morning veemon! Whatcha doing?" "Just training. It's been a while since gatomon has played the 'chase game' us." I said.  
"Yeah it's been a while since I seen her. Would you like me to train with you, veemon? I'm not even tired." "Well Okay." I agreed. "So where you thin she is? _Dark Paw!"_she asked, sending her black long arm at me. "Well maybe she....wait she is in America!^^D Maybe she went to Hollywood or France." I said, smashing the hand to the side.

"Well maybe we can get a hold of her through yahoo. When we're done with this, that is." zipping up to me. She the stab dash, the opponent tries repeatedly to get their combatant by trying to hit them directly forward. I was able to trip her but she flew to the air and flew towards me. _"Vee Slice!"_I brought my scythe up quickly and sliced at her but missed. "Well you're kinda slow there." she commented. _"Ominous blitz!"_ She created a purple-black striped ball. Sorta like my ball on the end of my scythe.

I quickly poked her in the stomach, then knocking her away. I bounced towards as she used her dark paw again. It headed for the blitz but she actually used to grab my foot to throw me back down. She then proceeded to grab the ball and threw it at me. I quickly sliced it, exploding in my face. She hit me in the stomach and round kicked me away.

_"Plasma road!"_I quickly made a crooked blue lightning beam in the air and grinded on that to regain my place. She looked surprise but focused. She made a jutsu sign, didn't know which it was but used her _Ominous Blitz _in her other hand and threw in on the ground, making a big smoke explosion. I grinded harder to see if she was okay but she reappeared from the smoke and..............kissed me.....

Right on my lips. She put her arms around me and began to kiss me longer. I was speechless and didn't know what to do. Then she broke off and spoke. "Mmmmm tastes like sweet candy. Veemon, you're so sweet. I'm fine if you're wondering. My sweet boy....." she smiled. She just looked at me but then her eyes began to drop. "Warp, huh?" She grinned largely until I felt someone else close. A clone! She began to head towards me as the real nekomon disappeared. I led my road towards her so I could mince her but then she blew up! "Gah!" I began to fall. The real nekomon reappeared from behind me and tried to attack. "Haaaa!" I called my road back up and slammed her back down.

I jumped off my plasma road. "You had me going there, nekomon. Sneaky kitty, just like gatomon." "Well what do you expect, I'm not an evil gatomon entirely. But I **am **a gatomon." she said, winking at me. I smiled at her and we resumed. Now let's give the mic to gatomon for a while!

* * *

Me and palmon decided to just sorta relax. After eating breakfast we decided to play video games, Naruto Clash Of revolution 2!

"Substitution! Substitution, darn it!" I kept hoping. I was Itachi while she was Tsunade, she was beating me bad. Itachi was one of my best fighters she was beating the hell out of him! "Tsunade wins!" "Aww man! I wanna rematch!" I declared. "Oookay. Oh gatomon, I have some pants I want you to wear." I put my controller down. "Well okay, are they yours?" "Yeah but I want to see if they fit you."

So we got up and went to the closet and bended over to get them, I stood beside her while she searched for them. "So what color are they?" I asked. "They're black with a purple belt." _Pfffffffrrrt! _I know what you're thinking but it wasn't me. "Ooops pardon me, gatomon!" palmon said, giggling nervously. "Don't worry about it, it's probably because of breakfast." "Yeah, mimi gets me Mexican food and it tastes Delicious. Except I always eat too much and then that happens. Oh I found them!" she said. She pulled them out and they look cool.

"Ooooh they look nice." "Well go ahead put them on." I wasn't wearing anything right now so I put them on and they fit fine! "They feel kinda tight but they sorta fit me." "Well that's the thing, they're are so tight even a faintest poot from a girl can make it sound like a Sonic boom." "That's ridiculous." I said. I began to look at the pants, they looked good on me. "Does these make my butt look cute?" I asked, showing it off. "Oooh yeah! Those make your butt looks super cute!" she replied. _Praaamp!_Heh, heh, yeah palmon was right about these pants.^^;

"Excuse me....heh heh." I giggled. "Phew, you obviously liked that Mexican food more than me!" palmon joked, giggling. "Oh yeah, not like the stinky one you let off." I teased back. "That was short, no way it smelled. Yours really stinks up the place!" she commented. "Pleeaase. I'm not a natural stinker, I'm just a kitty! You, are meant to make scents." "You're the one that ate the bean taco. All I ate was a breakfast burrito!" "Okay you got me there!^^P"

Then we resumed with our game and she sat on mimi's bed. Now let's set the camera back home!

* * *

I was walking with Tk and patamon. I wanted to hang out with them, davis was busy playing games which I wasn't interested in. "What have you been doing kari? You been getting ready for school?" "Hhm? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Been a while since I thought about school since it's been summer." "So are you hoping that gatomon will be here?"

"Well if she won't be here, that's fine I guess. I still got you don't I, Tk?" "Oh sure! Of course you do!" I smiled, I haven't had a kiss for a while. So I tried to make it quick so I made my move. _"Ominous blitz!"_ _Booooom! _"Kari, did you hear that?" I almost fell on my face but I regained my balance. "Yeah, I wonder what was that?" I wondered. Then we saw a purple smoke and we saw 2 figures come out. It was veemon and nekomon! Veemon sliced at nekomon but she dodged it. _"Dark Paw!"_She tried to grab him but he cut her black ghostly arm off and ran for her. "Grraaah!" She tried to cut her upwards but......"Rotation!" She spinned rapidly making neji's rotation technique.

He fell but quickly got up to see nekomon turned on her C.E.H. eyes and flew towards him. He flipped his scythe a few times and attacked. MIssed.......she grabbed him and put him under her wing and kicked him out. She disappeared from the boy's eyes, they tried to spot her. But some reason I could see where she was going, she was flying around him then headed for his back. "Veemon, behind you!" I blurted out.

He heard me and looked behind him, right where nekomon appeared. "Take this!" he roared. He spinned and brought his scythe behind her and slammed her down. She fell hard making a small crater in the ground. "Geez.........." she moaned. "Nekomon, are you okay?" veemon asked, dropping back down. She didn't move but then her eye cracked. I gasped, didn't I cost nekomon her digi-life?! Then her arm fell to pieces then her body shattered to........"It's sand." Tk discovered.

"Yeah I'm okay." we heard. We looked behind us as nekomon rose from falling sand. "Thank godness, you're okay. Thanks for the training, nekomon. You're a good fighter." "You are as well, fast and robust. But how did you know I was behind you?"

"Kari helped me, thanks to her!" She turned to me, I became nervous. "You saw where I was going? How is that?" "I.....don't really know! I just could, you were going really fast! Uhhh....Tk! Patamon! Did you see her fly that fast?" I quickly asked. I didn't want anyone thinking I'm a digimon, I was just a normal girl! How could I spotted her?!

"Well I didn't, did you patamon?" Tk replied. ".......sorta. Well it's probably we got the same wing speed! Or it was your glowing eyes! Maybe......" patamon replied. Nekomon shrugged and then I wanted to ask them a question. "Patamon, Veemon, Nekomon what were you guys doing when we were in that cafe? It looked like you were after something."

They seemed to freeze there for a moment. "Well.........." veemon started. "Hey you guys!" we got interrupted seeing yellow eyes in the shade for a tree. When she came into sight, it was blackgatomon. "I haven't came to battle any of you, I just wanted to ask a question about gatomon. Veemon's scythe disappered and nekomon's cat's eye hypnotism vanished as well. "Where's gatomon? I haven't seen her in days! I wanna fight my rival, now!" she cried.

Wow she seemed to be a tough one in public but seemed that gatomon was her combat teddy bear. "Well she went on a vacation! She just went to travel the world! She'll be back, I'm sure. Didn't know that you cared about her." I commented. "I don't! I'm just curious of where she was. I don't even love her!" she said.

Then a intense question to ask her. "Do you love gatomon as a sister, blackgatomon?" I asked her. Her eyes grew a big eyes and began to blush. "I do not!" she said, bouncing away.

"Well that was weird. Well as I was trying to ask-? Veemon, Patamon, Nekomon?" They were gone. "Patamon?" Tk called. I forgot about them and I said to Tk. "Forget them Tk, let's continue with our walk." **"And maybe I'll sneak a kiss!^^P"**

So we resumed with our walk but I got shy and I went on home. But that's if for us! Off to gatomon and whoever she's with! But I really wanted to know what those 3 were after that day......................


	14. Kari's in Trouble!

Hello readers, I'm back! And all I have to say is that since cuteveemon's back in school, the speed may be slow but he'll try on getting them up as fast as he can! On to the story!

Ch.14 Kari's in trouble!

That night with palmon, we enjoyed acting like boys but that wasn't us. But we did wanted to have fun like that again. Last night in the morning I went to the bathroom. "Okay I gotta do this......Please god tell me I've lost weight! I'm a holy digimon, please tell me that you can help me out!" I prayed.

I stepped on the scale and had my fingers crossed. And the weight was.........."124 pounds?! Wow that's almost to light! I guess what I've Mexican food makes you lose weight! But does have a smelly side effect. Wait a minute does tacos have meat inside it? Ooohh dammit! I think I've gained weight! Oh on my next destination, I'll run 30 miles non-stop! I'll just enjoy the Burritos, Tacos, and cheesy bean taco. Mmmmmm......That tastes so good." I said, ditching my pounds.

So that morning Mimi and her parents ran off while we were sleep, they wanted to get Mimi school clothes. So we decided to eat breakfast on the floor close to the tv. and think of what to do today, or at least I did. "Uuuh palmon I have to tell you something? It's about the pants." She gulped her Taco and leaded her attention to me. "Sooo what is it? You don't like them?" "Well not really just think I would like something else from the stores."

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure we can get something else if you like!" she said, lying on her back. We ate our breakfast but we were getting bored. "Should go find more clothes now or later?" palmon asked. "Later......" I said. We were bored but a little gassy, we were still sitting at the tv. "Hey palmon, I have a question for you. Do those Tacos and Burritos make you gain weight?" She looked at me and shook her head. "Well not all of them, may get you turn you into a balloon but they won't make you gain weight. Will you turn up the volume, I'm afraid that I'll poot if I try getting up." I didn't know what would be bad about that,but I guess she's just being lazy.

I got up and walked to the tv. "Hhhm......." I looked for the volume button and bent over to hit it. Once I did that, I was coming back to my seat. I stretched, for some reason I was still tired. Perhaps I got up early in the morning. _Braaaaaa-Pramp! _"Oops, sorry about that. Excuse me......" I said, giggling nervously. "Gauuh, at least warn me next time when you're about to you're about to pass gas, gatomon! I think you ate more than me!" she said, giggling. "I'm bored, let's go look for those pants." I said. "After you ate all the Mexican food?" "Aww what's the worst happen?" I said.

So I put on my gloves and we headed outside.

* * *

Today wasn't much of a day. I had to get ready for school but everyone acted like as if the word "school" was not even a word. Not one person I knew was getting ready for school. I looked at the clouds and saw gatomon. "Hhhm I wonder about this move, her 'gas missle'? Will she actually do that? If so.....she's a brave one." I said out loud. I wasn't supposed to talk about it but it seemed funny and clever.

"I wonder how would she do it?" I started to Imagine.

_She would be real gassy and probably in a closed room in a retired building. "Dammit blackgatomon, It's not my fault I let one loose in your face! You just seemed to appear behind me at the wrong time!" "That was so on purpose! As soon I appeared, your yellow fart began to intensify and I had to smell it! So disgusting and Un-lady like!" "Lady-LIke?! You have a brawl with me at least 25 times a month! I do not flatulate on purpose! Who would do that in public?!" Blackgatomon glares at her. "I wouldn't let one loose in public! Probably my brother would if he was trying to make a joke with a fart!"_

_Blackgatomon starts to get angry at her lies. "Liar!" she startes to fight gatomon. After 2 hours, blackgatomon begans to get the best of her. "Gah!" gatomon slams to a wall. "You ticked me off for the last time, gatomon." "Hmph, well I'm about to have the upper hand! Get a load of this, sucker!" gatomon said smiling. "Heh?"_

_Pooooooomph! She blows her out the window and blackgatomon falls to the ground. "Ha! Take that, black witch." _

I kinda laughed at that but I doubted it. I had to take some space of this story. I then decided to go take a walk. Maybe I would be able to find Tk and walk into him giving him a quick "accidental" kiss.^') So I quickly went outside and "accidentally" began to walk and find Tk. Davis was a good guy but.........I don't know I guess Tk is the best. Because he was always there most of the time.

I kept looking and but it was soon getting dark. ALthough....I'm not a nosy one but I did see nekomon and veemon walking together, eating Ice cream. That was weird, I thought veemon liked gatomon. But I guess since she isn't been here so I guess veemon had to date someone. Or could it be the other way around?

After trying to bump into Tk, I couldn't find him. It was getting dark when some baddies that lived in the real world would start to cause chaos if they don't know that person or digimon. "I guess I'll have to see him tomorrow." I said out loud. Then I started to walk but then a green-eyed veemon, an blackagumon with an eye patch on his eye, and a monodramon.

"Hey look what we got boys, we got ourselves a human." "Yeah veemon, looks like we do." "Come on let's just go to the digital world and mess with digimon there. She's a girl!" monodramon said, sighing.  
"Pfff, girl... So what's you got in ya pocket, girly? Hee hee hee......" veemon said.

I was holding on my small purse, I never seen guys in our neighborhood like these 3. "That's none of your business!" I growled. I walked away but they appeared in front of me and veemon grabbed my shirt. "Give us the bag!" he ordered. I got startled but I broke away and ran. I was trying to get away from them but they kept appearing in front of me.

Right when I was so close to home, monodramon was waiting for me. He took a look at me but didn't do anything. I shrugged but the blackagumon appeared and I ran the opposite way down the street. After sacrificing my home, ended up in a small park. I was trapped by them! "Now give us the bag or you better have a digimon on the way to protect you!" blackagumon smiled.

Digimon...............gatomon. I wish she was here to save me. I wasn't to far from home so maybe I could run away. That didn't look like a best of chance, I then blurted out:"TKKKKKKAAAAAA!" I was hoping he would come and save me but I didn't hear no one.

"Your knight in shining armor isn't here! So get ready, little girl!" veemon said. I was scared, and even got more scared......................when they pounced for me.

_To be continued....._

Okay cuteveemon here! Since no one can talk right now I shall! It was a long shopping day for gatomon and palmon and the rest of the gang is resting happily. What will happen to kari? Will she lose her life to these bad digimon? Find out next time, guys.;)


	15. A visit in the pound

Hello guys. It's me kari. Gatomon is probably sleep, she may have a surprise for you so I'm taking the microphone until she's ready. SO enjoy!

Ch.15 A visit in the "pound"

They all pounced for me, I stepped to the side. But there was a small cliff that would make me fall the ground and they would steal my purse if they aren't stupid, then I wouldn't be able to catch them. "Dammit!" blackagumon said. Then veemon pounced at me and was close to snatching my purse.

"The bag is ou-!" I slugged him in the jaw. He felt to the grass as I dropped my bag. My hair grew longer and my teeth sharpened. "I told....you bastards...........to leave me alone. You little damn........digimon." I growled. "Awww is the littwle giwrl getting angwy? Ha ha ha ha, blackagumon get the bag and give her a few bruises." veemon told. My eyes flashed when I heard that, I kicked him into the sky. "Bastards!" I screamed. I ran up to veemon and started to beat his face in and then I grabbed him and veemon and slammed their heads together.

I threw them where they had me corned. I started to feel an aura and I was right! I saw the dirt on the ground began to swirl around me and the grass was getting matted down. "EeerrrrraAAAAAAH!!!!! YOU LITTLE PUNKS! I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled at them. They were getting scared but still tried to act tough. "This one, get her!" veemon said. They all pounced for me but I soon grabbed blackagumon and veemon, smashed their heads and threw them into the water.

I soon was able to sigh after I heard fluttering, monodramon soon walked away. "Bye....." he said. "Kari! Are you okay?" I heard. I looked up and saw Tk, Finally! "Tk! What are you doing here?" I asked, as if I didn't know. He was coming to rescue me from evil, only if he came sooner I would have really been impressed.

"Your mom's been worrying about you!" Tk said, he was on Pegasusmon. Now that looked like a girl's dream but I wasn't focusing on that, I looked at the clock and it was FREAKING 9:55!!! "Oh my god, It's almost 10:00! Tk, can you take me home?!" I asked.

He told me that why he came, my mom sent him. So I assumed that would be a yes. I rode on him and I knew mom, dad, tai and agumon would be worried, espically mom and my hair. "Uuum Tk, before you go can I borrow your hat?" "Uuum okay. You can return it tomorrow." Tk said, handing to me. "Okay see you boys later! I'll give you a call if I hear from gatomon, patamon okay?" I said. "All right, good night!" patamon said, flying already.

I began to open the door, I was so nervous. What happened if agumon noticed my hair, I wanted to keep this thing a secret!!! I opened the door my family went nuts! My dad was pacing back and forth, tai was losing his head thinking what probably happened to me and agumon......Just listen to him! "Okay don't worry tai, I'm globally searching all the streets in town by internet. It will pull up what's ever on that stree I'm zooming in on." "Do you know what you're even doing, agumon?" "..........Umm no I'm just said that to act like a high smart hacker from a movie. I'm actually watching youtube videos and reading fanfiction stories of bleach." agumon smiled.

"Uuuum I'm right here, dad." he looked. "Ooooh kari! You're okay! Wait a minute, are you okay? Do you have any scratches on yo-" "Oh kari! Thank godness you're okay!" mom said, pushing dad out of the way. "Wait a minute kari, isn't that Tk's hat you were wearing?" mom asked. "I nodded in a smiling attitude. "So what are you doing where his hat? Are you hiding something?" tai asked.

"Nope! I just asked if I could wear it on the way home, I'm gonna return it to him tomorrow! See ya!" I said, speeding to my room. I would tell this about mom but.......I'm getting tired of talking, unto gatomon!

* * *

After lazing around I asked palmon where are the cats and dogs in this town, I don't here one dog bark at night. The answer was "The pound comes to pick them up and if someone doesn't come pick them soon, they just stay in their cage." I then got curious again so I asked if she could get me inside to I could see what it was like.

"I can't believe that I have to act like a cat now. When I was working for myotismon, it sucked acting like a cat until I remembered kari." I said. "But what's with the undies? You don't really need those, do you?" palmon asked. "Well it's a part of comedy when I need. Besides I think the underwear Is supremely cute!" I said.

I was completely naked now, I hope I didn't have to fight. "Okay I got my collar on. Stray hair look, check. Crooked wrinkles, check. OKay I'm on way, palmon!" I said. "Okay, remember to watch for Cat-calling kids! And since you really want to do this, here's some advice to get in there. Cause people to call them. And just for fun, there's a fat catcher. If you see him, make him run to catch you! Have a great investigation!" palmon reminded.

So I had me a good meal with a large soda and went on my way. I went into a alley to see what was going on there, homless cats. "Wow the homeless cats around here must thinks life sucks. Oh well, I'm not their guardian angel." I said, walking by. I yawned and walked across the street. I then heard a car blow at me. I quickly hopped high. I landed in the park enterance, I sweatdropped when some people saw me.

"Meeeooooow!" I said, nervous as hell. They continued with their business. Phew that was too close. I tried to sigh but instead it was a loud belch. "Oops." I whispered. But no one was around so I continued but suddenely.

"Hey ralph, I got one! He's a handsome one!" I got scooped up in a wire net. I got caught by a fat bald-headed man. He had navy blue clothes that said "animal grabbers" or something I couldn't make it out. He carried me to the back of the truck and pushed me out. "Well that's one thing down." I said.

"What the hell?" The driver that was driving the truck looked back at me. He had a brown mustache and green eyes. "Meow." I said. "That is the last time I drink after 9:30. Come on jake! We got to get this one back to rudy! You know she doesn't like to wait on us!" ralph said.

Well that was one thing done, now I just probably have to break out or go on with my curiosity walk. Oh well see ya in the next chapter! And should I use my secret move on the strays in the pound or the pound people? Come on answer plz! I want to kill someone, dammit! TELL ME WHO TO KILL OR DESTROY WITH A FART! COME ON GIVE ME A MURDER SUGGESTION!


	16. Owned Digimon!

Hey readers, girls and boys! I'm stuck in the pound now so let's see how it goes. Also a small warning, after last night, I've gotten on edge. When I'm cranky, it's not pretty so be carefull you parents aren't watching or reading this!

Ch.16 Owned digimon?!

So I was stuck in a cage with 2 cats and there was newspaper on the floor. I refused to use the bathroom in public, it was embarrassing. "Meow?" "No I don't want any damn mice. Who knows wheres it's been." I replied.  
I stomach then growled. "Uuum may I have one?" I asked. She was actually kind enough to let me have one.

I munched on the thing. "This place sucks. They just leave us like this? With barking dogs and whiny cats?" "Meeow...." "Huh......" I said, she replied yes. The guard wasn't too far, he could pratically see us. "Hey you dumbass, where's the food around this place!" I yelled. That stupid guy kept thinking that it was in his mind.

It wasn't easy trying to break out, the bars were narrow but I don't think my head would be able to go through. I thought I able to bust out but it wasn't. By morning, I noticed that the 2 cats that I slept in the cage with were gone. "Oh they're so cute! We'll take both of them!" I heard. I looked through the bars and surprisingly, those 2 cats were already claimed! I saw them walking out with smiles on their faces, this sucks!

"Well that's 2 gone. I wonder why they didn't take this one? He looks cool." the first employee said. "Yeah, hey dude! You know what would really get us a raise? If we sold a digimon! LIke if we by some lucky chance, we caught a digimon by accident and we sell it!" the 2nd employee said. "Lucas, that..........is................BRILLIANT!!!! Why don't we go see if we can catch one right now?!" 1st employee said. "Excuse me......" I said.

"Huh? What was that? Is that you roxie?" Then I decided to speak up................."HEY YOU DUMBASSES! IT'S ME! THE FOOD THAT YOU GIVE THESE POOR ANIMALS IS BULLSHIT! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE WHAT YOU HAVE?! WHAT IS THE BULLSHIT THAT YOU GIVE THEM, THIS DRY BULL! CAN'T YOU GIVE THESE DOGS AND CATS SOME FISH AND STEAKS?! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS WORTH A BUNCH OF BULLLSHIIT! AND YOU BASTARDS KNOW IT!"I yelled at them. Told you when I'm cranky or really, really hungry, it's not pretty.

They stared at me for a moment. "..............JAAACKPOOOT!" jack said. "Let's start the advertisment and let's tell roxie about this!" the first employee cheered. They began to walk, in happiness. "Hey you jerks get me out of here!" I yelled. I fell on my butt, tired. Now if you're 14 and you love me or the whole digimon cast and you're probably thinking "OMG! Gatomon said 'bullshit'! She actually said that! She's gonna say the F word!" Well normally I wouldn't swear like that outloud because that's really not cool. But no I'm not going to say the F word because I'm not that cranky, I guess new york has been making me bitter.

Yeah it's new york.^^; So soon once they got me advertised, they let me out. "Okay Uum what's your name?" "It's gatomon." "Okay, uuuum gatomon. We've adverised you around this whole town but you're right. We will start getting pets better food. Right, roy?" lucas said. "Yes, it's just our manager. She wants every animal off the street, so she sometimes wants us to 'accidently' find some animals on the street." roy said.

"Well I'm gonna give your boss a piece of my mi-" "Uuum excuse me!" The boys looked up to see 2 adults with a little daugter. "We're here to buy the digimon." "Oh right, sir. Here she is right here!" They picked me up and put me into a plastic cage. The little child looked at me as the parents signed the forms. "We're gonna play forever! I always wanted a kitty!" I think I'm going to either barf or wet myself. This kid is like every kid in those cartoons. They love the pet that they get, then they start kissing them like they love 'em, then plays with them as he/she is a toy!

"Hey! Hey! I'm not done with you 2 jerks! Let these animals have some fish and steaks! Come on you jerks! You basta-Gauughg!!" the girl started to hug me. "Awww you're so cute! I'm gonna diaper you, feed you and I'm gonna play with you forever!" she said.

I was carried away by this damn girl! What the hell?! "You basta-gaaauh! Can't.......breathe!" Okay so after getting tooken by the girl, I was at their house. It was medium sized, white tile floor, yellow colored walls. I don't want to explain all but they had a living room with a flat-screen Tv and stairs.

"Hey cristina! Come down and look what I've gotten from the pound! A digimon!" I soon heard a little girl that was a little taller than her sister, which was the girl that was holding me. "Aww she's so cute! I wish we had a second digimon so she could play with her. Can I play with her mom?" christina asked

"You both can play with her! Just play nice!" mom said. Christina grabbed my paw and took me quickly. upstairs. Apprently this was going to be Kid HELL!!!!!!!!XC

SO that's it for now! Tell me "Gatomon! I want to say a little bit before you close up!" "OOoh I'm sorry kari!"

So in my town, I tried and tried tiresomely to make that power to appear. After a while to almost embarrassing myself in front of people, thining I'm a weirdo or stupid, I gave in. "Jeez, why didn't mom tell me this when I was a kid?" I said.

After walking around I quickly found a empty place to try again. I sighed and stood still. Then the ground started to circle around me. **"Yes! I'm doing it! I just probably have to stay focused." **I I started to feel the rush through my body. My teeth seemed to sharpen. "Hey guys I found someone!" I heard.

I was expecting Tk but it was that blackagumon. "You're dead! This time we will have that bag!" "Oh yeah how?" He whistled (that couldn't have been good), and down came a floramon, the veemon with green eyes, and a black veemon. "This is a part of my gang, now either give us the bag or we'll have to take it!" "I'll never surrender to you guys!"

Blackagumon shrugged. "Get her, boys!" We'll teach her not to mess with the Skull Riders!" "Boy that's a stupid name for a bunch of rookies." That really got them mad and they all ran once towards me! "Someone help!" I Yelled. Hoping for Tk. I began to dodge them but blackagumon disappeared from my eyes.

"Over here......." I heard. I quickly looked back and he was right behind me, ready to strike! "Kyaaaaaaa!" I was trapped, they were so close and he was about to hit me and take my purse! "Hiiiya!" A black figure kicked blackagumon away. And then threw him back at his friends. "What was that?" floramon asked.

"Don't you fear!" I heard. The figure appeared in front of me. I then got a clear view. "Super Gato-Chan is here!" She said. I just stared, who was this kitty?

_To be continued....._


	17. GatoChan?

Hey guys, it's me, kari! So last time I got caught by those thieving digimon and my aura wasn't working when I needed it. And..........Okay you probably know what happened last chapter so let's just get to the story!

Ch.17 Gato-Chan?

"Don't Fear! Super Gato-Chan is here!" said gato-chan. She stood in front of me. She had a black mask with a black shirt, showing her belly button and short shorts.  
"Just who the hell are you?" veemon asked.

"I am Gato-chan! I'm a heroine that protects those who are in need of help! Leave this young girl alone or else!" she said. "Oh yeah, you're not a super woman so prepare yourself!" blackagumon said. I moved to the side. "Okay here I come." she said. Veemon and blackveemon disappeared.

They ran behind her and she quickly kicked blackveemon away and hit veemon with her rump. They weren't done yet, they tried again. _"Stamen rope!" _floramon sent out vines at Gato-chan. She smiled and dodged the vines while running to her. She kicked her in the stomach, making floramon bend over. She then grabbed her head and planted on her waist. "Like scents, how do you like this one?" I was just enjoying the show but she really surprised me when this happened:

_Pfffffrrrrt! _"Ugh......stinky!" she said. "Aww come on. Have another whiff, they smell like roses!" This time she put her very close to her rump and farted a big one! She let her go as she gagged, Gato-chan then kicked her to the air and then slammed her down with a foot-slam finish. Then she looked at veemon that was getting in positon.

He ran towards her but she just watched. Then she reacted by running towards him. She made a small jump and slapped him with her foot and spring towards him. _"Bouncing gust!"_ _Pweeef! Praaaamp! Braaaam! _She pressed her butt at his face and let it rip. They fell to the ground and gato-chan landed on his face.

When this was going on, I was amazed and laughing. It was so funny! "This should finish you off, enjoy the breeze!" she said, smiling. _BRAAAAA! PRAAAMP! PFFFFFT! POOT! PRAAAAMP....... _Veemon was soon crying and trying not to smell but he soon fainted.

"Now you 3 get out of here or else I'll have to defeat you too." she warned the 3. "We'll never give up!" blackagumon said. Gato-chan smiled with pleasure. She vanished in thin air! The 3 digimon looked blindly but she appeared behind them. _"Opressive Blossom!"_ She pulled out a purple cape with yellow lining around them and like magic, her cape landed on them and blew up like a thick balloon. I could see them but in a black figure way. "Enjoy...." she smiled, blushing happily. _PRAAAAMP! PFFFT! PRRRRT! PRAAAAMP!_

A big cloud filled the purple sphere as I heard the bad guys coughing and gagging. "Need.........Air! It stinks, smells like rotten eggs! Bleah!!" floramon said, trying to clear the air. They shot out from under the cape and didn't run in time, they passed out.

My eyes sparkled, that was so hilarious and awsome! "Are you okay?" she asked me. I had to snap out of it to answer. "Oh yes I'm okay! That was cute and brave of you, who are you? I never seen you around here!" I asked. "Well I do use gas to fight! I'm sorta a flatulent fighter! My name is Super Gato-Chan! But you can call me gato-chan." she said. She kinda looked like my gatomon but.....she did look like gatomon!

"What's your name?" "Oh kari. Kari Kamiya." I said, slightly staring at her. "Uuum Gato-chan? How can you pass gas like that and not be embarrassed?" I asked. Something wasn't right, the only girl that would be willing to fart that cleverly would be gatomon, after what she told me.

"Well after a while I got used to it. It's fun to tourture...."she walked by me and that's when I stopped listening. She looked absolutely sexy! I mean around her waist looked so cute and nice curves She had a nice body, she was a cute one.

I thought she was a cute hero but....it was just to obvious! _It had to be gatomon! _"But kari...you should get home before your mom worries. Look at your watch." I heard. It did as she said and it was 7:00! "OH shoot! I got to get home! Oh well thanks ga-" I looked and she already left. I knew something was up with this "gato-chan" and I wanted to know.

* * *

It was still day. Once christina discovered I didn't have breakfast, she gave me a breakfast buffet. My stomach actually got bigger! When she wasn't looking, I went to the bathroom. I looked for a scale and stepped on it. What number I saw, I became pissed. "Gotdammit! Damn food! I knew I should have stopped when she gave me the burrito!" I growled.

I was so pissed off, I almost broke their mirror. I stepped out the bathroom to see a model airplane slamming on my forehead! "Ow! What the-" I said, rubbing my head. A little boy was running up the stairs. He had brownish hair and green eyes. He was a like kari's size, when she was a small kid. "Hey what are you doing in our house?" he said. "Well I am living here for a while and then I'm leaving this house because of your sisters!" I said to him. He stared at me and then said:"Well then. Have you seen my plane?" he asked.

"Hey you little punk! Don't you see I'm a digimon! Aren't you surprised?!" I said. But when I looked for him he was already gone. "Oooh, kids these days." I mumbled. I soon to walked down stairs to see 4 boys on the couch!

"Hey where the hell did you kids come from!" They all looked at me and surprised me with this:"We live here!" Then out came the kitchen came to black haired girls! "So do we!" they said. "me and brother lives here too!" I heard coming from the back of the couch. "Me too!" I heard from the back of the tv. "Me too!" "Me too!" "Me three!"  
In a instant, there was about 20 kids! I screamed but soon relised I was only dreaming.

After a small dietary breakfast, I took me a catnap on the couch. I checked my belly to see that I was still getting slim. "Phew! What a nightmare. I got to get the hell out of here. It's scary." I got up, and headed to the kitchen. I walked in and I saw christina. "Ohh gatomon. Say could you do me a favor?" I rolled my eyes. "Whaat is it?" "I want you to leave our house."

"Huh?!" I craved. "You're too cute and grown up not to be without a partner. There's no way you're a stray digimon." "Well it is true, I'm not a stray digimon. I'm on a trip. But how you know I'm not a stray?" She grabbed a soda and gave me one. "Well when I was my sister's age, I picked up a stray digimon. My sister was just 1. She didn't know much so she thought he was a plush toy. He was a terriermon, he was adorable." she began.

"Then one day, I caught him looking out the window. I asked him what was he looking at. He told me 'Nothing. I just miss my partner. She and I was the greatest. But she's been without a digimon and no telling what could happen to her. I've been so worried and scared. I'd love to go back to her but........I got you to take care of now.' I started to feel his pain, then I couldn't help it. I cried, I relized what I did. I decided to fix him up and give him a good meal before I let him go back. He thanked me and went on his way. I did see him eventually but I couldn't take him back. We became friends and his partner, she's my friend as well." she said.

I felt kinda bad, she didn't have a digimon. "But why does your sister want to keep me?" I asked. "She's only 5, I'm 7 and a half. She thinks that digimon aren't plush toys anymore, she thinks their pets to keep forever. Any digimon that she finds, she'll try on keeping them. But you, gatomon. You got to leave, I don't want her to learn the hard truth so early." she said to me.  
"Does your parents know about your early break?" "I didn't say anything. They've tried to tell me what happens. They run, they die, that's stupid. (sigh) It sucks almost being grown up in this house." she said.

I was so surprised at her. She seemed more like a teenager than a little kid. BUt I didn't describe the kids have I? My bad. Christina had brown hair like her sister with green eyes. She was not to tall but she was kari's kid size but a little taller.

"Well I do want to stay a little while longer." I said. "If that's okay." I then burped loudly. "Heh heh excuse me." "Well you can stay longer but don't stay too long where she'll get hooked onto you!" she said. Then she burped a bigger one that I did. We sorta had a good laugh about it but.......I wonder what's kari up to?

* * *

"Soooooo you found a Girl hero that saved you?" yolie asked. "Yep! She was so cool! I couldn't believe of how she defeated them!" I told her. "With Gas Attacks?" yolie asked. I had to tell yolie and the 2nd season gang about this. We were sitting in the school computer room. Since it's been the beginning of school, nobody has done nothing for a whiile. We've all been relaxing.

"Sounds like a weird super hero." davis said. I glared at him, he noticed. "Uuum did I say something wrong?" "She's not weird, she's just new. But she wears a black shirt, black mask and some shorts. And she has a purple cape with yellow lining at the end." I told them. "You know, nekomon told me that too. She was just visting DEVIANTART and she been thinking up ways to see who this cat really is." mira said.

"Well demimon too. He won't even take his eyes off the sky or picutures of gatomon. He's just been staring at those 2 things." davis said. "Patamon as well. He doesn't even fly around anymore. He just walks around. I ask him what's on his mind but he won't tell me. He says it's secret." Tk said. "Sounds like they're planning something." I said. "Well why don't you ask them?" cody asked. "She doesn't has to." we heard. It sounded like veemon.

"Sounds like you want to know too, kari." that one sounded like patamon. I looked at the window and there they were. "Hey what are you boys doing here?" I asked. "Well we've been watching you guys." veemon said, grinning. "How long you 2 been there?" yolie asked. "About 10 minutes. We've been wondering who she is as well. But how do we find her? We have no id-" "Veemon!" A black figure tackled veemon, when we looked it was just nekomon. "Why didn't you tell me that you were outside?" nekomon asked, cuddling on him. "Well I wanted to see my partner and patamon came with me and we forgot about you?" he grinned.  
"Oooh you little rascal you!" giving veemon a nuggie.

"Anyways.....we don't know how to find her." patamon said. "Well maybe I can find her! When I do, I can see who she really is!" "Well I would like to go but I actually have to go battle wakko at the Anime Soulcalibur place." veemon said, still under nekomon. "Well I have some Tv show to watch. But if you get a hold of her call either one of us!" patamon said. So nekomon got off of veemon and flew off.

"I hope she finds her. I gotta know itf that's my kitty or not." I said.

Okay now that's over. On to the next story!^^) See you guys there!


	18. A baddy for gato chan?

Nekomon here, I'm got to tell a little of what I saw and my POV. SO enjoy!

Ch.18 A baddy for Gato-Chan?

Soon I found her on a roof, eating fish and drinking fish juice. I introduced myself and then she did. I walked with her for a while until I thought about a plan that I was supposed to do. Then I spotted a Steam place. "Hey uuuuumm gato-chan? Would you like to relax at this spa! I hear they can really relax you."welll I got some move training to do later, but who says a girl hero can't relax a little bit?" she said.

So we went in and I got us one just for us. Then I would be able to get to know a little bit about her. When she was getting undressed, I stepped in the warm water. "Ahhhhh so good... Gato-Chan! Come on out!" "Coming!" I grinned mischievously, she would have her mask off and I would see who she really is! Then I saw her coming, I started to giggle quietly. "Phew I can't believe that you got us a room by ourselves!" she said, coming to view. I gawked, she was still wearing the Mask! "Uuh something wrong, Nekomon?" she asked me.

"OH no! Nothing I just thought that I saw a naked man walk by!" I lied. She smiled and dipped in not too far from me. I began to search for info. "So gato-chan. Tell me, how did you become a gassy hero? Or I should ask, how can you pass gas in public and not be embarrassed?" I asked.  
"Well I guess because it's fun torture bad guys! I mean it's a natural function right?" she said, blushing. "Well yeah, but you're a girl." "I know, I guess I'm really brave! I'm not really...uum worried. Because I see people in trouble at night sooo I'm not really worried!" she smiled.

"Well what about your gas combos? Do you have one named 'gas missle'?" I asked, hoping that she would sweat in fear. "Nope! Perhaps 'oppressive blossom' but none called gas missle." she said without opening her eyes. I started to get irritated. How could she not be our gatomon? She had to be lying.

Then I heard the door open and My eyes flashed with fear. "Ooops sorry lady, I went to the wron-Huh?" IT WAS BLACKGATOMON! "Oh hey uum blackgatomon! What's up?" "Who's she? Is that ga-" "No, nope! It's not her! Well getting along, I'm trying to relax with my friend! So see ya!" I said, pushing her toward the door.  
She moved to the side. "Isn't that gatomon? Outta my way!" "Wait, Isn't that Hot-veemon I saw in the last steam room?" "Huh? Where!" "Oh why is just across from here!" I said, smiling. She walked out quickly.

I closed the door, and sighed in relief. "What was that?" "Nothing, just a wrong customer. She was looking for another room." I said. She glanced at me but when back to relaxing. So I relaxed with her. "Hey nekomon! Open up you little cat! Who the hell was tha-" I speeded to the door and opened. "Geez blackgatomon, will you keep it down. Me and Gato-chan are trying to rest." "Gato-Chan? Who the hell is that?" she asked.

"She's a flatulent heroine that saves people and attacks people with her gas. I'm spending time with her so go away! There, you happy?" I asked. SHe looked at me. "Well flatulent heroine, huh? Okay enjoy that!" she said, smiling walking away.

"Phew thank god she's gone. Well now I can get back to Gato-Chan!" I paused. I became nervous. DId I tell about her? Did I just tell her everything I knew! Oh shoot, I could be screwed. I was nearly shedding my fur off. What could possibly blackgatomon do? This couldn't be good.

We left the spa later on. "So where shall we go next?" I asked. "Well I always eating fish and mexican food, let's go to Mcdonalds." she said. Then my ears twitched. I heard something flying in the sky. I looked up and saw a purple bomb coming toward us. "Gato-Chan, look out!" She looked up and it almost blew up in our faces but we jumped back far. As we saw something in the smoke. The smoke cleared and I started sweat.

"Hello little Gato-Chan!" she said. It was a blackgatomon! Could be the blackgatomon I just talked to? "UUuum who are you?" "My name is Black Witch Gatomon. But you can call me Witch gatomon." she said. She wore a black cape, a witch hat with a purple stripe, a grey shirt with a black stripe, with blue shorts like gato-chan but instead had a pink heart button!

"uuumm..." was all gato-chan could say. "Well then I hear You're a Gassy hero. Why don't we play? You won't have to worry about the public, we can go to my place." she said,swooping her cape and vanishing. We looked and her cape surronded us in darkness, then the darkness lifted like mist. We were in a graveyard.

"This is where we'll fight. I shall warn you, I am a kitty witch." she said, winking. "Okay then, good luck gato-chan! I'll be watching you from that grave stone there!" I said, flying off. This was getting interesting, It would probably show if this is gato-chan or gatomon.

* * *

In new york, in christina's house. I discovered they had a F'ing brother, he was at a sleep over! Once the little bastard saw me, he laughed at how I looked. I would normally "solve" this problem but I had no time, I asked if christina could help me go out and train somewhere. "No way! I was gonna play with her today!" the girl said. "Well sorry mina, but she wants to go with me!" she said. "NOOO!" she screamed.

Then she ran upstairs. "Uh oh, she's about to tell my parents! Come on let's get the heck out of here!" she said. We began to start running out but before we closed the door, we heard someone screaming at us. We peeked from the outside. "Christina, get back in here right now!" mom said. We walked back in. As she was waiting, christina cursed under her breath. "Give gatomon back to your little sister right now! If she wants to play with her, you got to let her have her! You 2 have to share gatomon, okay?" she said. "But mom, she's not a toy! She wants me to take her out!" "That's right but you can take her out tomorrow. Your sister wants to play with her now!" she said.

"I'm sorry gatomon, but my mom will punish me if I don't give mina to you." christina said. I understood as she handed me to her. "We gonna have so much fun! Come on gatomon!" she said, hugging me tightly. We went upstairs as christina made a "^^;" with a shrug face. As soon we got to her room, he dropped me and then stuffed a bottle into my mouth. "Okay Let's play baby sitter!" she said. In a instant, I was wrapped in baby clothes. Normally I would be comfortable in this, BUT I WAS WEARING A BABY HAT WITH A BIB FOR F'ING SAKES! \ / ( "Now let's get you something to eat! Stay right there, okay!" she said, speeding downstairs.

Before I could even think about kari, there came her brother. "Awww shit." I mumbled, quietly. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You look like a little baby! Oooh does the liwtle gato-baby got to go wee wee? Uh oh I smell a dirty diaper? Ha ha ha ha!" he teased. I was getting annoyed but I couldn't hit him, his parents would want to kill me. They probably send me back to the Hell pound and someone else would get me and this cursed story of people getting me over an over again for beating up little kids! "I'm coming back my gato-baby!" she said.

She wasn't too far and he was still laughing soooo... _"Punch!"_I began to cry. The door flew open as she saw I was hurt. "Gatomon! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" she said. I had a punch mark on my cheek. "Jamie! How could you hurt her, she's just a baby!" she said. Jamie stopped laughing and looked up. "Hey your pet looks like a baby!" "That's it, how dare you hurt her! I'm telling mom! Just look at her!" "Waaaaaaa! Wa-wa waaaa hea heaa! Waaaaaa! He hit me!" I cried.

Before he said "I didn't hit her!" she ran to her mom. Yeah I know what you're thinking, the boy hit me. Yeaaaaah, here's the thing:He didn't!X) I hit myself and framed the boy, if I can't hit him then I'll frame him!\ /) "Mom, jamie hit gatomon! And she's only a baby!" she said, holding me to her. "Dad, I did not hit her! She must have fell or something!" "Jamie! Don't you hit gatomon!" dad said. "But I didn't!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Diid not! "Did too, you liar!" she yelled. I wonder if they had a gun I could use at night? Should I use it for myself or these 2 babies?

"QUIET!" mom yelled. "You 2 are not playing with gatomon anymore today! Mina, your time is up! Jamie, you're grounded from your video games!" "What?" they said. Mina dropped me; I quickly ran out noisy kitchen.

"You did that one to yourself, didn't ya?" christina asked. "Yep!" I said, stripping. "Hey It's not too late yet, wanna still go outside?" she said, smiling at me. "Heck yeah! Let's go!" I said, throwing the baby stuff on the couch. Boy, being a artful cat is awsome!

* * *

Gato-Chan here! It was at least 15 minutes in the gas battle. I ran up to her and did my "bouncing gust". Her face crinkled but it wasn't long until grabbed my waist and bounced to the air. SHe slammed me down. "Ugghh, Gah!" she slammed her butt in my face. I quickly turned my head and tried to push her off but it was too late, she farted. She got up and grabbed my leg and threw me into the air. She then appeared in my direction. _"Windy Moon!"_She dashed towards me and bumped me with her butt. "Mmmph!" _Praaamp!"_ She blew me back down with a fart, yuck!

I looked back and she looked like she was flying down towards me! Since I'm a hero, I flew down faster! Once I landed, I bounced before she could do anything else. "Hhhhm I'm new to this thing, and looks already that I'm winning." she said. I glared, I disappeared in thin air. "Oh yeah, how do you like this one? _Oppressive blossom!_" I flipped my cape around her and made into a sphere, her ears touched the cape. "Sweeet size." I said, bending a leg. "Hey! What the hell is this! Get me out of here!" _Praamp! Bamp! Praaamp! Pffffft... _

I heard her gagging and then the balloon cape blew! I looked and to see she was gone. "Where did that gassy witch go?" I said. "Not bad but I got better." I heard. I looked and she flipped her cape on me! It was dark inside and then I saw her behind in my face and either I was dreaming or she knocked me out:I saw four of her, having her behind aiming at me! "Eeek!" I cried. Then they blew at me! I jumped high and looked up to see if anything was there, WHICH THERE WAS! A bigger image of her behind! It jiggled, I became scared!

I then pulled my cape over me to disappear. I took it off and then saw the sky. "Gotch ya!" she said, appearing in front of me. She kicked me diagonally towards a tree. I gasped, I closed my eyes and got ready to smash through the tree. _"Thoomp!"_I opened my eyes and to see I slipped through the hole of the tree. My arms were half-way stuck. I wriggled and tried to squirm by way out but I couldn't get out. "Ooooh perfect hit! Yaaay!" I heard. She was behind me, happy as a little girl. "Hey you! Just wait when I get out of this tree, I'm gonna gas you until you pass out!" I said. "Mmm-hhhhm! Well I'm waiting!" she said, pulling my shorts and letting them snap. While I wriggled, she walked in front of me. "Interesting hero you are, very unique." she said, scratching under my chin. I snapped at her fingers, she glanced at me. "You better watch it, witch gatomon! I'm not an easy KO hero!" I told her. "Well aren't we nasty? Well I believe we can fix that." she said turning around. "Hey where you going?" "No where. But I think you're going to sleep." she said.

She got on her front paws. "Boy am I tired." she said. She stretched, putting her rear end in the air. Then I started to sweat. "Hey! Aren't you relaxed now? You can stop stretching now!" "Nah, not quite yet." she said, smiling and pulling her hat to cover her eyes.

_Booouuut! Praaaamp! Pffffffffft! Baaaaamp! Poooooot! PRAAAAAAAAMP!_

"Ugh! Geez! What did you eat, a fish market?" I said, gagging. The yellow cloud blinded me and filled my nose with the smell of rotten eggs. "Ahhhh, now I'm relaxed..." she said, standing up. I tried to hold my breath but she pinched my nose, making me try to get me some clean air. "Awww take a whiff, it smells like vanilla!" she teased. "It doesn't smell like vanillas! It smells like rotten eggs!" I cried.

She sat in front of me. "So when will you be getting out of there? Cause if when I sleep, which I may, I think I fart in my sleep." she said, teasing again. I growled at her. "Oh are we being mean again? Do I have to punish you again? Each time you be nasty, it gets worse! Mua ha ha ha ha." she laughed. I stopped growling and sweatdropped. "Well all righty then." she smiled.

"You're an cruel witch! How could you just fart like that? That's gross!" I said. "I'm a villain! Besides you would!" she said, taking off her hat to scratch her ear with her foot. I kinda blushed, she was kinda right. "Well I'm getting tired of waiting for you. I think I'm gonna finish you off!" she said. "No! I'm gonna get out of here and gas your ass until you faint! Mmmmph! Come on dammit! Geez come on!" I strained. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like you're pretty stuck that you can't even blow yourself out!" she chuckled.

I turned tomato red, I was supposed to be a hero! I was about to get beaten by my first villian! I felt like crying almost, this sucked. "Come on, gato-chan! You still got some gas in you! Come on, make her eyes burn! Come on, get her!" I heard. It was nekomon, cheering me on. "Go! Gas the witch! Gas the witch! Come on get out of there!" she cheered. Then a new move came to my mind. "All right, let's see how you like this one!" I said. She stood there as my tummy gurgled. "What, you're going to Super-Belch me?" she asked.  
_"Golden Dynamite!"_

_PRAAAAAAAAAAAMP...BOOOOOOOMP!_

I shot out from the tree and head butted her. We flew to the air and we came down with my rump in her face. _Boouuuut! _"Bang, Head-shot!" I said, bouncing off of her. SHe coughed but recovered. "I may be a new and different super hero and I'm a gassy kitty but doesn't mean I'm weak! I've deal with more bad guys before you!" I said. "You may be a witch, witch gatomon! But I think you're a gas**less** witch!" I said, patting my rump at her. She smiled. "Well then prove me wrong! If you can!" she said, running towards me. "You got it!" I said, running the same direction!

This is going great! I never had a battle like then since...never!XD This is so cool! I'm starting to win! Cheer me on, guys!


	19. Bye Bye New york, Hello Itlay!

Gato-Chan here! Being a gassy hero is kinda easy but when it's a gassy villian, it's risky! But on with the story!

Ch.19 Bye-bye New york, Hello Itlay!

I dashed towards her as she tripped me. I rolled back, but she butt bumped me. _"Mooning Contact!"_ She did a paw stand and grabbed my neck with her legs, placing my head onto her butt. "Is the scent aromatic?" she said, grinning. _Praamp! Booouuut! Braaaamp! _I turned my head from the fart and she farted again then released my neck.

I fanned the cloud with my cape as she pounced at me. I jumped and slammed her down to the ground. _"Kitty Hero Leap!"_ I jumped and wrapped my legs around here face. I blushed happily. "Take a whiff of this one!" I said. _Braaaa, Poot, PRaaaamp! _I then made her fall and my rump in her face again. "And now......" I said. _Boooooooooompf! _

I sighed as yellow cloud filled the air. "Phew, that one felt good to let out!" I said, relieved. She fainted, Woo hoo! I got off of her face as nekomon flew towards me but didn't come so close. "That was Awsome! Cute Gassing, gato-chan! You are so cool!" "Well thanks! But that's what super heros do! Or I do!" I said, taking a small bow. _Pffffffft. _"Uuum I guess that one was for her in case she got up!" I said, giggling. I fanned the gas away before it wafted by us. "Oh well, I'm empty and tired now. I gotta get home, see ya nekomon. OH by the way, tell your boys, patamon and veemon, Your 'gatomon' will be back soon enough!" I winked. "Huh? How you know about-" "Gotta go!" I said, disappearing by a swoop of my cape.

Okay this is nekomon now. How the heck did she know aobut us? It had to be gatomon but it's like 7:15 so I'm out!^^)

* * *

"Well thanks for all, christina. But I think I'm leaving you too early!" I said, grooming my ears. "Believe me, it's about time you departed before it's too late, gatomon." "Oh what's the worst that could happen?" I asked. Then mina came into the bathroom and then she blurted. "Hey gatomon! My friends are coming over! I invited Rasha, Kiki, Zelda, Keisha, and ashley! They're gonna love you!" she said, running off. "How old are these girls?" I asked christna. "Her age." she answered. "Yeaaaahhh, it's been fun but gotta go!" I said, running out the house and back to mimi's.

Once I got there and packed my stuff and began to walk again. They did want to see when I arrived back home so I told them when I do, I'd call them. I walked in my blue and yellow-striped shirt and my short shorts with my "WB" ear rings. I decided to take the pants that palmon offered me, they weren't that bad. Besides, so what if I farted? Mine are funny! Agumon, ehh not so much. He's not much of a gas comedian as I am.

It was sunset before I stepped into the gates of Italy. I left New york and was going back home. I checked in my hotel I had earlier. I soon fell asleep in my red undies, I was stripping. I was so tired for the day I didn't bother taking them off after my pants.

Later on that morning, I decided to walk naked that day. After putting my stuff away but I did wanted to wear my ear rings that dot gave me. So I walked out to get a souveineir from here. Of course I did pass by that castle. "Oh good times of this castle! I loved gassing at that stupid gold hunter! I think I'm the only girl thats brave enough to use gas as an attack!" I said. I sat there proud of myself of my acomplishments. I was the first one to wear clothes! First one to open ancient move "Cat's eye hypnotism!" Okay maybe I wasn't the first, but every cat does it. Except it's like "getting older" you know when it's that time when turning into a teenager. I guess that was my way! But I was the first one to put on clothes in public.

I was enjoying a breeze! Then I heard "Dad it's her! Look it's that cat I was talking about!" I heard. I looked up seeing wendy, I began to slowly sweat. "Not now, I'm trying to think of a way to get peach for my movie with mario and luigi." I heard. "Roy, Larry, Ludwig come and look!" I didn't really move, I just stared at them. What the hell was wrong with these kids, I just watched them, bored. They didn't really scare me anymore.

"Oh my go- Lemmy! Get the camera! Get the freaking camera, man! She's naked!" larry yelled. "Hey she's wearing ear rings! Gimmie!" She yelled. "Oh yeah, well you can't have them because you can't catch me!" She jumped of the castle lookout and landed 3 feet from me. "Oh uuuum......" I ran off as fast as I could! "Get back here with those golden ear rings right now you!" she said.

Yeaaah I'm gonna end it here, this is all that you get for now! In the next chapter it's gonna be a surprise!;) See ya!


	20. Is that?

It's almost surprise time!;) Enjoy the rest guys!

Ch.20 Is that-?

Today I was getting worried about gatomon. It's been like 3 months and I haven't heard from her. I was getting bored too, ever since school started. They days went by fast but it wasn't as fun with out my digi-partner. "Where are you, gatomon?" I wondered.

I was getting bored just looking out the window, I decided to go practice my aura. I finally got a empty place where nobody would suspect me. I concentrated, the ground began to get windy. I then felt the dirt swirling around me. Then I felt my teeth getting sharp and my hair getting longer slowly.

I opened my eyes to see the wind was swirling around me. I then felt the aura coming. I decided to boost it up a notch so I tried harder. Then after a while the wind swirled harder as I saw a invisible aura. "Hey look gazimon, a girl!" I heard. 3 gazimon, looking mean. "Say little girl, are you for sale? We would like to have 'some fun'. Heh heh heh what do you sa-_Kick!"_ Yeah as soon I saw them, I was ready to kick their bunny asses!

After a while I was walking back in town. With a little blood on my shoe, ;). I sat on a bench, I was so bored. "Boy, it's only 1 and I'm bored already." "Well why don't you read a book or something? Or get one of your friends?" I heard. I Looked around, to see blackgatomon sitting in a tree. "Oh hey blackgatomon. What you doing out here, I suspect that you would be doing something evil to someone." I said. She leaped from the tree and landed in front of me. "I would and that **is **the thing I do these days. But....gatomon....she's been gone for so long! I miss her, waaaah ha ha ha ha!" she cried. Oooh she said "miss her" that's one thing when she says she doesn't love her.;) Then there was a loud scream! I couldn't help but see who it was, it was the gang. Yolie was on the ground and veemon was spinning.

"What the hell was that?" tk said. "What happened guys?" I asked. "Some speed demon rushed by here and we could hardly get a look at him." ken said. "But it's weird, it looked white with some purple blur." veemon said. "Purple blur? That's weird....." I said. Then I thought, COULD IT BE HER???!!!! "Guys! Do you think she returned?!" "Holy Crap! Could that have been gatomon?!" blackgatomon questioned. Then a white blur passed us up as it took away. "Oh my goodness, you haven't changed a bit my little veemon!" I heard. It was gatomon! She was hugging veemon from behind! "GATOMON!" patamon blurted, flying over to get some huggs. "Oh gatomon, you're back!" veemon said. SHe had let go to hug patamon and give him a quick kiss. "Well I know it's been a wh- Gaugh!" She herself got tackled by blackgatomon. "Oh gatomon! Thank god you're okay! Oh my god, don't you ever leave me alone! I missed you so much, my little s-I mean girl!" she said, hugging hard. "I missed you too, but could you please give me some air, and put me down!" "No way! I'm not letting go, how dare you leave town without telling me! If I was your mom, I would ground you! Oooh well, that's enough! I lo-" she hesitated you.

Gatomon glanced at her. "What is it, blackgatomon?" "I missed you that's all." she said, blushing. "But it sounded like you wanted to say 'I love you.'." gatomon said. "I don't love you! I just like you......you're my only rival. And by the way nice earrings!" blackgatomon commented. "OH why than-" _"Gatomon!"_That's when nekomon tackled gatomonwith a hug. "I guess the love hugs hasn't ended yet.

SO then we decided to go back to my house, and when agumon saw gatomon. He tackled her too. But later on everyone else came as soon as I told them. "So where'd you get the earrings?" agumon asked. "Dot warner, gave them to me! Pure gold! It was awsome in italy! I met the koopalings!" "YOu mean bowser's kids?" I asked. She nodded. "Larry tried to take pictures of me and wendy tried steal my gold! Then later on I ran into bowser!" she said. "Bowser? King koopa?!" veemon asked. "Yeah! When he saw that his kids were telling the truth about me, he wanted to fight me. He was nice to me but he challenged me. I made him look somewhere else and took off! I didn't want to fight him, I was tired."

"So what about new york, gatomon?" mira asked. "Well I was in a pound trying to see how it was like to be like those homeless animals. Once they sold me, a family zipped in. A little girl wanted me except I soon left, I was getting tired and I wanted to come back here. Also since I gained weight from the 1st chapter, I went on a diet and now I'm slim again!" she smiled.

"Way to go, gatomon! Now you can have sweet potatoes again!" "Sweet potatoes!" she said, with gusto. Agumon glanced at her and for some reason sweat-dropped. Then I remembered I wanted to ask her a question. "Wait gatomon! I gotta ask you something!" I mentioned. SHe looked at me, "what is it, kari?" "Have you seen a cat hero named 'Super Gato-Chan'?" She just glanced at me then responded. "Did she look like this?" She began to swirl in a whirlwind and then everyone's eyes just glistened.

It was gatomon! She had the exact same clothes and cape! "It was you, gatomon! Aren't you gato-chan?!" I asked. "Yeah it's me, I got worried about you without me. So I knew I had to be under cover so I disguised myself as a super hero! And it was kinda fun, so nobody say anything got it?" she said. Everybody agred to not tell gatomon's secret. "Oh boy my sweet potatoes! I can't wait!" she said, rushing to the fridge. When she opened them, she screamed. "What's wrong, gatomon?" veemon asked. "THey're........all gone!!! My sweet potatoes! Nekomon, didn't you say you had some ready all for me when I came back?!" "Yeah, your mom, kari, tai and agumon took just one." "So where the hell are they!" she said. "Well perhaps they disappeared, gatomon! Well I think I'm gonna take me a walk now! It's still not too late!" agumon said, walking fast. She appeared in front of him with her cape. "Wait a minute, why is there a bulge in your shirt?"

"What bulge?" She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, showing he gained a little weight. "(gasp) It was you! You little pig! You ate my sweet potatoes!" she declared. "I just had a few, I mean I didn't know you were coming back!" he said smiling. Gatomon's ears was steaming and her earrings jiggled. "It's okay, gatomon! I'll bring you some more if you want me to!" nekomon said, trying to calm her down. Agumon started to back up and gatomon was ready to kill him.

"Hey gatomon, come here! Perhaps I can solve this little 'sweet tooth' problem." mom said, behind the wall of the hall. Gatomon walked towards her and mom whispered something to her ear. It made her eyes glitter and made her smile. "Oh cool! Thanks mom!" She walked to agumon and then spoke:"Okay agumon. I'll make a deal with you. If you exercise and work off the weight that you gained, I won't torture you with a illusion or hit you. Deal?" she smiled. ".........well exercise is good." "Good now lets go exercise." she said, walking into my room.

"What now?! But it's 8:00!" agumon said. "I know but we're going to exercise right now!" she said. "But I don't wanna exercise, I rather play some games with tai! Right tai?" agumon asked. "Yeaah, I think I have a soccor practice tomorrow so....I do need to get in shape." tai said. "I agree tai! Now move your fat butt! And exercise right now!" she said, hopping out with a whip in her hand. SHe took off her clothes and had her ear rings on with her C.E.H. eyes on. "Patamon, will you please open the door." gatomon said. He did that and agumon asked:"Gatomon, what are you doing with that whip?" "Trying to move your fat behind out of this house right now! NOW MOVE IT!" she said, snapping the floor with the whip. He jumped back and she quickly snapped again.

"RUN!" she said, almost snapping his tail. He began to run and she made a road of her aura and chased after him as we heard snapping sounds of the whip. "Oh my god, hey tai! You want to go watch this, this looks funny!" matt said. "Heck yeah, man! Hey mom, can I go?" tai asked. "Me too! I want to stay with gatomon!" I asked. "Well I didn't say she could force him but he's getting exercise! Yeah, you guys may go!" she said. When she said that, we all ran out following the whip echos. But seeing gatomon again was awsome.

This night went on for at least until 10:30. Boy, I guess what gatomon would say right about now:"Home Sweet Home."

_THE END_

Well that's it guys. I know what you're thinking:Aww god! NO! This can't be the end of Cuteveemon! NO it can't be! Well that's what you're probably not thinking. But I won't stop et because there's one thing that you should know: I'm awfully insane and I'm not going to stop! NO ONE WILL STOP ME! Anyways.........see ya.;)


End file.
